Repeating Days
by Orsika Orsolya
Summary: 4. évad: Ismétlődő napok - Elena újra átéli azt, amit néhány éve, de immár egy teljesen más személlyel. Mikor a múlt újra felbukkan és ugyanazt a kínzó játékot játsza a lánnyal, nincs mit mást tennie: visszavág és új erővel harcol a szenvedés és bánat ellen. Mégis ugyanazt a hibát követi el újra és újra, mintha ismétlődnének a napok, az évek..
1. Days repeating over again

**Írói megjegyzés: kedves olvasók, nagyon várom a visszajelzéseket, ezért is megtalálhattok a Facebookon "Fanfiction - ninad gportal hu" névvel és természetes a véleményeteket elmondhatjátok a NinaD gportál oldalán is! További információkért a folytatással kapcsolatosan látogassátok meg a Gportálos oldalamat. Jó olvasást kívánok!**

* * *

Vámpírok léteznek. Valódiak és aktívak is, ami még félelmetesebbé teszi őket. Ott lehetnek mindenütt, bemászhatnak a bőrünk alá és ott várakozhatnak, míg eljön a megfelelő pillanat arra, hogy lecsapjanak áldozatukra. Körülveszik őket, mint a valódi ragadozók. Körülveszik és amikor az ember rájön, hogy csapdába esett, már enyhén szólva késő a menekvéshez. Ugyanis a vámpírok nem kivételeznek. Ha egy vámpír életben hagy, az két okból lehet: szüksége van rád vagy szerelmes beléd. Ha szükség miatt élhetsz tovább, akkor valószínüleg meg fogsz halni. De ha igazán belegondolunk, a szerelmes vámpír is megöl, csak hosszabb a szenvedés.

* * *

A Queens-i Főiskola udvara tele volt diákokkal. Hamarosan eljött az év vége és a túlbuzgó diákok nyakán ott volt a várva várt nyári vakáció. Épp ezért volt szinte mindenki izgatott, álmodozó és boldog. Maguk mögött hagytak egy újabb évet és ezt meg kellett ünnepelni. Anne Hudson bulijának híre körbejárta a kampusz összes apró részét és az egyetem leghíresebb csajának nehéz volt ellenállni.

-Pont jókor érkeztem a bulihoz, szépség. – Caroline megfordult az egyetlen hang hallatán, ami most mosolyra tudná deríteni. Kol állt vele szemben, egy hatalmas csokor rózsával és büszke mosolyával. A szerelmesek nem találkoztak hónapok óta, hiszen Caroline arra kérte Kol-t, hogy a lehető legemberibb életet élhesse, ha főiskolára érkezik. Ez a kedves látogatás azonban olyan sok energiával töltötte fel a lányt, hogy szinte kicsattant a boldogságtól.

Kol magához ölelte a lányt miután forró csókot lehelt az ajkára. Látta az arcán a gyötrelmet, a nehéz, hosszú évet, amit maga mögött hagyott és a fájdalmakat is, amikkel küzködött. Bár ő nem élte át azokat, amit Caroline, most együttérzett vele. Látta, hogy szüksége van egy barátra és ő határozottan felkészült, hogy félretegye a szerető szerepét és a tőle telhető legjobban alakítsa a legjobb barátot.

-Meg vagyok botránkozva, Caroline! – nevetett Kol és a szőke vámpírlány elmosolyodott, ahogy meghallotta a nevét. Kol ugyanis ritkán szólította őt ennyire hivatalosan, legtöbbször „Care" becenevet használta vagy egyéb romantikus jelzőkkel illete barátnőjét. – Nem te vagy a főiskola kiránynője?

-Talán elég volt számomra az első sorokban Mystic Falls padjai között. Jobbnak láttam a háttérbe szorulni, amig még lehet.

-Nem akarok ellenszegülni, de ha engem kérdezel, Caroline Forbes nem a kispados. Soha, sehol! – magához szorította a lányt, megpuszilta a homlokát és eleresztette. Kézen fogva sétáltak tovább.

-Megváltozott minden azóta. Te is tudod ezt.

-Nem kellett volna így lennie. – Kol arca komolyabb lett. – A lány akibe szerelmes lettem, ő erős, határozott, soha nem engedné meg, hogy bárki a föld alá tapossa. Mi történt?

-Nagyon hiányzik Elena. – fakadt ki Caroline és szemeit elöntötték a könnyek.

* * *

Elena berohant a mosdóba. Ez volt a harmadik a héten, amikor leöntötte a szoknyáját kávéval. Arra gondolt, hogy ideje lenne egy pótszoknyát hordozgatni a táskájában, hiszen ennyire ostoba senki nem lehet már. A heves tisztogatás után a tükröbe nézett. Arca sápadt volt, de a vörös rúzs jól mutatott ajkain. A fehér ing azonban annál inkább sápadtabbá tette az arcát. Sötét kék zakó és szoknya volt rajta. Utálta a munkájának ezt a részét. Ő nem ezt a stílust képviselte, de amióta felvették a Mystic Falls-i újság köreibe, a munkája megkövetelte ezt az öltözetet. Fönökjének apja születése óta ismerte őt, mégis fia nagyon szigorú volt vele szemben. Talán vele volt a legszigorúbb mind közül. Lassan fél éve dolgozott itt, ez az idő azonban édes kevés volt arra, hogy elnyerje bárki bizalmát az újságnál.

Szerette a munkáját, a szörnyű környezet és munkatársak ellenére. Bár először néhány rovatot kapott meg csak, fél év után összesen 5 rovatot vezetett munkatársaival együtt. Bár nehéz volt velük egyetérteni, megszokta azt, hogy ő a legfiatalabb és ezért ő viszi el a legtöbb balhét, ő kapja a legtöbb fejmosást. Összességében elégedett volt a munkájával, de közel sem az életével.

Egyedül lakott a hatalmas házban, amit ballagására kapott. Alaric mélységesen ellenezte azt, hogy Elena abbahagyja a tanulmányait és dolgozni kezdjen, de nem volt mit tennie ez ellen, mert segítkeznie kellett az új lakóinak. Jessica megszűlte a Jeremyvel közös gyereküket és kisfiú lett, Christopher. Alaricnak olyannyira meggyült a baja a gyerekkel és a másik két „felnőtt" gyerekkel, hogy ideje sem volt arra gondolni, hogy megakadályozza Elenát a munkájában. Végül elfogadta, hogy Elena így boldog és reménykedett benne, hogy a helyes úton halad tovább és azt teszi, amit szeretne az életével.

-Elena. Az asztalodon van 3 cikk, amit a tegnapra kellett volna kidolgoznod. Kénytelen leszek levonni a béredből nagyon sok pénzt, ha holnap reggelre nem lesznek az asztalomon mind. – Elena főnöke, Julian Parker nyitott be az ajtón.

-Ez egy női mosdó, Julian. – szólalt meg Elena, körülnézve, zavarodottan. Tudta, hogy el van maradva 3 projekttel és bevallotta magának, hogy semmi kedve azon dolgozni ma este. Más terve volt.

-Tudod, hogy engem nem érdekel, édes. – hallotta a lány a férfi hangját visszhangzani a folyosón, miután olyan gyorsan távozott, amilyen gyorsan megjelent.

Megkeserítették az életét, de kitartóan küzdött, hogy megtartsa a helyét. Szüksége volt munkára, különben fizetni sem tudta volna a hatalmas házat abból a pénzből, amit Alaric-tól kap zsebpénzként. És mivel ő nem volt vámpír, nem tudott hatalmas összegeket igézni magának, sem ígérkező poziciót a munkahelyén.

Még három óra kemény munka után Elena szabad volt. Kilépett az átkozott épület ajtaján és körülnézett. Az autóját eladta és hónapok óta taxival járt haza, most azonban legszívesebben belemászott volna a puha ülésbe és hazahajtott volna a sajátjával. Amint körbenézett, elkapott egy üres taxit és integetve rohant utána. Nem volt nagyon messze a háza a belvárostól, de elég messze volt ahhoz, hogy munka után a fáradtság megakadályozza őt a hazagyaloglásban.

Amint hazaért, lepakolta az asztalra a rengeteg iratot, dossziékat és cikkeket, köztük azt a bizonyos hármat. Kibontotta haját és örömmel rugdosta le lábairól a magassarkú cipőt. A nap végén hálás volt, hogy ezt is túlélte. Bár némi pénze még maradt az autó árából, szinte semmit nem evett, hogy a lehető legtöbbet tegye félre a ház költségeire. Álmában sem gondolta, hogy az élet ilyen nehéz felnőttként. Egyik napról a másikra élt és fösvényen tett félre minden egyes garast, hogy amikor eljön az idő, kifizethesse költségeit. Ennek ellenére semmi pénzért nem adta volna el a házat, bármennyire nehéz volt fenntartani és benne élni. Annak ellenére, hogy küzködött, egész jól berendezte.

Miközben elmerült gondolataiban, felsóhajtott. Elővette a telefonját, hogy megnézze, keresték-e, de csak néhány üzenet Jeremytől és egy nem fogadott hívás Alaric-tól. Bár mindenki tudta, hogy dolgozik, mégis olyan időközökben zavarták meg Elenát, amikor nem tudott beszélni velük a munkája vagy éppen főnöke miatt. Ezért visszahívta Alaricot és megkérdezte, miért keresték őt a nap folyamán.

-Jeremy tudni akarta, hogy hol vannak azok a gyerekkori mesekönyvek, amikből édesapátok olvasott fel nektek esténként. Chrisnek szeretne olvasni, de sehol nem találtuk. – Elena gondolhatta volna, hogy a babáról lesz szó. Amióta megszületett, 3 hónapja, semmi egyébről nem beszéltek, ha Ric vagy Jeremy felhívta.

-Évek óta nem láttam azokat a könyveket. De nézzetek be a gardróbom alján néhány dobozba. Ott lehetnek elrejtve néhányan. – mosolygott Elena. Imádta az unokaöccsét, csak azt sajnálta, hogy nem tölthet vele több időt. A két ház között jelentős távolság volt és nem volt kedve gyalogolni minden nap fél óránál többet és a taxit nem fizethette ki, elég volt az, hogy hazafele taxival kell jönnie.

-Kösz, 'Lena. – mondta hálásan Ric és már kiáltotta is Jeremy-nek a hallottakat. – Te hogy vagy? Minden rendben? Mikor jössz át?

-Hétvégén átmegyek, ígérem. – Elena tudta, hogy Alaric imádja, ha ott van, mert addig is nem kell ügyelnie a kisbabára. Jeremy végig segítségre szorult, hiszen gyakorlatilag még gyerek volt ő is. Jessica pedig tapasztalatlan volt és kapóra jött Elena tapasztalata, hiszen ő évekig vigyázott Jeremyre. – Minden rendben van, most értem haza és rengeteg munkám van.

-Örülök, hogy jól mennek a dolgok. Csak ne ess túlzásba a sok munkával. – ezzel el is köszönt Ric és Elena mosolygott, mert úgy érezte, hosszú éjszaka vár a többiekre a Gilbert házban.

Miután letette a kagylót, ránézett a telefonjára. Üres keze a nyakára tapadt és megragadta a medált. Mintha repdesett volna az apró, ezüst toll a szívében. Megrázva a fejét, elhesegette a gondolatokat és nekilátott egy üzenet megírásának.

„Itthon vagyok. Átjössz?" E.

* * *

Kol és Caroline az udvaron egy üres padra ültek. Kol megfogta a lány kezeit. Bíztatta, hogy öntse ki a lelkét és nyíljon meg előtte, de úgy érezte, még egy év után is, hogy ez túl korai kérés még Caroline számára.

-Beszéltél vele? – nyitott végül Kol, mert tudta, hogy a lány soha nem indítana egy ilyen témát.

-Utoljára 3-4 hete beszéltünk. Sokat dolgozik, sok dolog van a babával is, azért nem tud írni. Iszonyatosan haragszik rád és az egész családodra, amiért nem avatkoztatok bele Damon ügyébe aznap.

-Ez egy hatalmas hülyeség. Semmi sem köt minket hozzá, miért szólnánk bele a dolgokba? Ismered apámat! – Kol kissé hevesen válaszolt a mondottakra.

-Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék. Még mindig nagyon rosszul esik, hogy Elena lemondta a közös tervünket és úgy döntött, hogy inkább ott szenved tovább abban az átkozott városban.

Kol szótlanul hallgatta Caroline szavait. Nem értett egyett azzal, hogy bármiféle közük lett volna Damon és Enzo harcához, de nem nyílvánította ki gondolatait, mert most fontosabb volt az, hogy meghallgassa barátnőjét és a gondjait. Volt már úgy, hogy Caroline hallgatta Kol panaszait és a férfi úgy érezte, tartozik ezzel Caroline-nak. A lány pedig ki is öntötte a szívét. Elena viselkedése szörnyű volt a szemeiben. Amikor megtudta, hogy nem jön vele az évek óta eltervezett főiskolára, bár sikerült a felvételije, hetekig egyetlen üzenetére sem válaszolt. Nagyon ritkán beszéltek azóta,hiszen Elena minden időpontban foglaltnak bizonyult és Caroline tudta, hogy otthon is és a munkában is megpróbál kíválóan teljesíteni. Ennek ellenére bármit megadott volna azért, hogy együtt legyenek újra.

* * *

Kopogtattak az ajtón, nemsokára azután, hogy Elena elküldte az üzenetet.A lány sietett, hogy ajtót nyisson, gyorsan az asztalra dobta a cikket, amin dolgozott és sietett a bejárati ajtó irányába.

-Nem írtál vissza. – nézett meglepően a vámpírra,amikor kinyitotta az ajtót. Behívta a vendéget, de úgy érezte, hogy az hívatlanul is belépne az ajtón. Nem értette, hogy miért érzi így, hiszen eddig nem keltett benne hasonló érzéseket.

-Jönnöm kellett, mert beszélnünk kell.

-Mi történt? – nézett Elena rémülten, mintha bárki is meg akarná fosztani attól, ami az övé.

-Ezt nem tehetem tovább, nekem nem megy. Véget kell vetnünk ennek az egésznek! – mondta Stefan. Mélyen Elena szemeibe nézett és készen állt a harcra. Meg kellett tennie, ha meg akarja magát óvni.

* * *

Kol felkísérte barátnőjét a lakásba, ahol lakott. Míg Caroline zuhanyzott, Kol készített egy citromos teát és a lány hálás volt érte, amikor végre megérkezett.

-Fogalmam sincs, mit tennék, ha te nem lennél nekem. – apró csókot nyomott az ajkára és az ölébe ült a vámpírnak.

-Azért jöttem, hogy megszabadítsalak a sok idegességtől. Vannak még vizsgáid? – kérdezte, és nekilátott masszírozni Caroline vállát, nyakát. A lány hálásan sóhajtott fel és lehunyta szemeit.

-Van még kettő. De tiszta ideg vagyok miattuk. Az előzőek is nagyon ehezek voltak! Szinte egyetlen bulin sem voltam ott, végig tanulnom kellett. Nem annyira mókás a főiskola, mint amilyennek a tévében tűnik. Fárasztó a program és folyamatosan feszült vagyok.

-Aggódom érted. – mondta Kol, tovább folytatva tevékenységét. – Azt hittem, hogy ide jövök és te leszel a méhkirálynő és a sztár, azt hittem, mindenki a lábad előtt hever és saját pom-pom csapatod van és a tudományos körnek is a tagja vagy.

-Ez nem Mystic Falls, Kol! – nevetett a vámpírlány. – Jó lenne, ha minden olyan könnyen jönne. Most Anne a legjobb csaj a suliban és nem nyomhatom le a trónról semmiféle módon. Ő a legnépszerűbb. Pom-pom lány, ezen kívül az igazgató testvérének lánya és 15 különböző körben és csoportban vesz részt, hol mint vezető, máshol pedig résztvevő.

-Az a csaj egy vámpír? Mikor alszik ezek mellett? – nevetett Kol.

-Talán. Nem tudom. Legyőzhetetlen és Caroline Forbes pedig elvesztette csáberejét és varázslatos, tündöklő mosolyát és sármját.

* * *

-Mi? Miért? Mi a baj? – kérdezte Elena, miközben Stefan intett neki, hogy üljön le a kanapéra és ő is csatlakozott mellé.

-Ez nem helyes. Damon a bátyám!

-De ő nincs már itt, Stef. – Elena próbált magyarázkodni. – Szükségem van rá.

-Én nem ő vagyok, 'Lena. Nem helyettesíthetem őt.

-Pedig elég jó voltál benne a tegnap, meg tegnapelőtt, meg azelőtt, meg azelőtt is!

-Nem tehetsz úgy, mintha én lennek ő! – harcolt Stefan Elena ellen. Tudta, hogy ez hosszú lesz és nem volt benne biztos, hogy győzni fog.

-Cserben hagysz?! – kérdezte a lány. Stefan-nek nagyon rosszul esett ez a szó. Nem volt áruló, soha nem bántotta volna Elenát és már rég megbánta azt, amibe belemászott a lány kedvéért.

-Minden este, hónapok óta, ha hívsz, jövök! Ha írsz, itt vagyok és akárhányszor hívtál az utóbbi két hónapban, abból egy alkalom volt, hogy nem feküdtünk le! A mai nap!

-Beleegyeztél ebbe! – vágott vissza Elena. Azonban nem igazán tudta, hogy mit mondhatna.

-Azt hittem, soha nem fog megtörténni, de számomra kezd több lenni, mint csak szex.

Stefan szavai sziklaként ütötték el Elena agyát, ahogy ránézett és látta, hogy komolyan beszél. Tényleg újra érzéseket táplált Elena iránt és Elena megrémült. Soha nem akarta, hogy idáig jussanak. Csak szórakozásnak indult, Stefan volt a legközelebbi ahhoz, amit Damon-nel érzett. Vágyott arra, hogy újra érezze azokat a vágyakat, hogy megkapaszkodhasson Damon képében és ne engedje végleg eltűnni. Stefan vámpír volt és Damon testvére. Elena azt kereste, hogyan kerülhet újra vissza abba a világba, amit akkor élt és Stefan hasonló volt egykori szerelméhez. Az első alkalommal a vámpír beleegyezett, hogy teljesen érzésmentesen megteszik, hogy megnézzék, milyen érzés lesz. Elena pedig nem akarta elengedni azt az érzést, ami a legjobban hasonlított a Damon-nel való szeretkezésre.

-Kapcsold ki. Vámpír vagy és férfi. Úgy tudsz szexelni, mintha nem is ismernéd azt akivel csinálod! – mondta Elena, Stefan pedig meglepődött a hallottakon.

-Nem gondolod, hogy ez egy kicsit durva?

-Volt már ennél durvábban is részem... – hajolt közelebb Elena a vámpírhoz, aki a lány ajkait bámulta. Megbolondult értük. Damon meg fogja ölni őt ezért. De nem tudott ellenállni.

Megcsókolta Elenát. Két kezével megragadta a derekát és az ölébe húzta. Karcsú volt és nagyon szép. Izgató volt szorongatni azt a vékonyka testrészt és közben hevesen csókolni azokat az édes ajkakat, a puha bőrt a nyakán. Hihetetlen, mennyire más volt Elena most, ahhoz képest, hogy milyen volt, amikor együtt voltak. Beugrott a gondolataiba Damon arca és az, hogy minden esély megvan arra, hogy minden jó mozdulatot Damon tanított neki, de amilyen gyorsan megjelent ez az elmélet, úgy oszlatta szét tudatosan az ilyen gondolatokat.

Elenát az ágyra dobta és nem hezitált. Ingét gyorsan kikapcsolta, a szoknyáját seperc alatt felhúzta és nem késlekedett, ha a lehetőség megadatott. Ilyen lánnyal az együttlét maga a Mennyország, őrültnek és ostobának tartotta magát, amikor rájött, mit veszített. Valamikor ő is így távozott tőlük, mint Damon most és mire hazajött, Elenát Damon karjaiban találta. Nem akarta ugyanazt a fájdalmat okozni bátyának, mert ő igazán tudta, hogy milyen érzés, de ebben a pillanatban nem tudott józan ésszel parancsolni magának és a vágyainak.

Elena arra gondolt, Damon mennyire jó volt mindig ebben. Mindig tudta, hogy hol érintse meg ahhoz, hogy tűzijátékként pattanjon minden apró porcikája. Stefan is tudta, de még nem volt tökéletes. Arra gondolt, hogy legalább Damon emléke maradjon meg számára, ha Damon soha nem fog visszatérni már. Ezért kérte Stefan-t, hogy szeretkezzen vele, akárhányszor szeretné. Morbid és undorító játék volt ez, ész nélküli döntések határozták meg.

* * *

-Alaric, mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte Elena, ahogy szombat reggel Ric besuhant a nappaliba.

-Jöttem látogatóba. Zavarok?

-Nem, de rengeteg munkám van. – Elena próbált valamit kitalálni, mivel Stefan épp fenn zuhanyozott a fürdőszobában.

-Azt elhiszem. Egyedül vagy? – Ric kényelembe helyezte magát, mintha otthon lenne.

-Stefan átugrott. – vallotta be Elena, mert ennél jobb nem jutott eszébe.

-Tényleg? És hol van? – nézett körül Alaric, mintha ostoba lenne és átverhető.

-Ő éppen... – kezdte el Elena a mondatát és intett volna a fürdőszoba fele, de észbe kapott és visszavonta kezeit. Ebből nem tudott kimászni.

-Átjött egyet zuhanyozni, mert a Salvatore villába nincs elég fürdőszoba?

-Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – tért a lényegre Elena mert felidegesítették Alaric vádoló kérdései.

-Látom rajtad, hogy nem egyedül töltötted az éjszakát álmodozva. A nyakad meg van harapva, Elena!

-Nekem is vannak szükségleteim. – határozottan jelentette ki Elena, majd a kezét a nyakára tette. Elfelejtette, mi is történt az este közte és Stefan között.

-Stefan Damon testvére!

-És úgy tűnik a legjobb, aki utánozni tudja őt az ágyban! – jelentette ki nevetve Stefan, ahogy lesietett az emeletről.

-Mi? – nézett rémülten Elenára Ric. – Te azért szexelsz Stefan-nel, hogy Damon-re gondolj? Milyen beteges ember teszi ezt, Elena?

A lány segítséget várt Stefan részéről, ami azonban nem érkezett meg. Stefan nem tudta, mit szóljon. Ő is ugyanolyan hibás volt, mint Elena, de most az egyszer engedte, hogy a lány vigyen el minden balhét. Ezzel is a saját malmára hajtva a kereket. Hiszen őrülten szerelmes volt Elena Gilbert-be és egyedül nem tudott volna ellenállni az érzéseinek.

* * *

Kol korábban ébredt mint Caroline és arra gondolt, hogy meglepi őt. Reggelit készített, kávét hozott és letette a kis asztalra, várakozva, hogy a lány is felébredjen. Kol tudta, hogy fáradt a barátnője, vizsgák után, vizsgák előtt volt és egész évben megviselte őt az, hogy gyökeresen megváltozott, megromlott a kapcsolata Elenával. A vámpír azon gondolkodott, mit tehetne, hogy jobbá tegye a helyzetet, de ő egyáltalán nem volt jóban Elenával, ritkán beszéltek és szinte semmit nem tudott róla. Azt azonban nagyon jól tudta, hogy ugyanúgy szenved, mint Caroline. Tudta, hogy fájdalmas évet hagyott maga mögött ő is, elvesztette a szerelmét és semmit nem tudtak Damon-ról azóta, hogy elhagyta Mystic Falls-t Enzoval együtt.

Emlékezett, hogy hónapokkal ezelőtt Elena mennyire magába volt zárkozva és senkivel nem volt hajlandó Damon távozása után beszélni. Egy teljes hónapig egyedül élt a házban, senkit nem engedett be és végül Alaric tőrte meg a csendet azzal, hogy egy napig az ajtóban állt és könyörgött, hogy engedje be. Elenának fontos volt Ric és a férfi sokszor megváltoztatta már Elena életét azzal, hogy jobb irányba irányította. Miután Elena végre megtört és elfogadta, hogy Damon elment és talán vissza sem tér soha a városba, megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Hónapokig keresett munkát, végül fél évvel ezelőtt felvették a helyi hírlap irodájába. Kol azt is tudta, hogy gyötrelmes munkahely és Elenának nem volt könnyű dolga, de Caroline kihangsúlyozta, hogy ha így akarta, akkor azt kapja, amit érdemel.

Most, hogy a két lány közt nem voltak rendben a dolgok, Caroline mindennel Kolhoz fordult és bármennyire is próbált segíteni neki a vámpír, egyre nehezebbnek tűnt az egész. Nem mindenben tudta Elena helyét pótolni, főleg abban nem, hogy ott legyen Caroline mellett végig az egyetemi évek során. A lány, bár így is kitűnő tanuló volt, szenvedett és Kol látta rajta, mennyire meggyötört és fáradt.

* * *

Alaric a nappaliban tévézett és meglepődve látta, hogy Jeremy csatlakozott hozzá.

-Alszik a kicsi? – kérdezte Ric az érkező fiútól, aki hatalmas sóhajtással ült le a kanapéra a férfi mellé és lehunyta a szemeit.

-Igen. Jessica is, a baba is, csak én nem.

-Ezzel jár az apaság. – kuncogott Alaric, de tudta, hogy ő sem alszik túl sokat mióta Christopher megérkezett az életükbe.

-Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire nehéz lesz. – vallotta be Jeremy. – Talán az első pár hónap a nehéz csak. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan tovább. Próbálok egyik napról a másikra megélni. Munkát kellene keressek.

-Matt biztosan tud intézni egy helyet a grillben. – Jeremy aprócska szemekkel nézett Ric-re.

-Addig is nem leszek itthon. – nevetett a fiú, de nem is volt annyira vicces a helyzet, mint amennyire gondolta. Ric átnyújtotta neki a sört, amit ivott, de Jeremy nemet mondott.

Néhány perc múlva Ric felpattant a kanapéről, Jeremy kis lassúsággal követve őt és az ajtó fele fordultak mindketten. Stefan sétált be a bejárati ajtón.

-Bármennyire is megszoktad, hogy vámpír vagy, ez egy olyan ház, ahol emberek élnek. Azt az ajtót nem hiába találták fel! – Alaric közelebb lépett a vendéghez.

-Nyitva volt, nem gondoltam, hogy zavarok, különben bezártátok volna. – kacsintott Stefan és körülnézett. Rég nem járt a Gilbert házban, ő még Jeremy kisfiát sem látta, mióta megszületett.

-Gondolod? – nézett kérdően Ric a vámpírra. – Tudod, azért nincs bezárva, mert az emberek általában kopogni szoktak.

-Mint te is mondtad, én egy vámpír vagyok.

Ric sehogy sem tudott zöld ágra vergődni Stefan utóbbi viselkedésén és most is meglepte, mennyire pofátlanul érkezett és azt hiszi, övé itt a hely.

-Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Alaric.

-Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

-Jeremy? – fordult Alaric Jeremy felé, aki értette a célzást és gyorsan reagált.

-Már itt sem vagyok.

-Elenáról akarok beszélni. – mondta Stefan, Ric azonban cseppet sem lepődött meg a hallottak után. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Stefan nem látogatná meg őt vagy Jeremyt, egyedül Elena kötötte őket össze.

-Hallgatlak.

-Tudom, hogy nem helyesled azt, amit tettünk.

-Undorító dolog, amit tesztek. Tudom, hogy nem múlt idő ez az egész, úgyhogy Stefan, kérlek ne tegyél úgy, mintha már megbántad volna és véget vetettél volna ennek az egésznek.

-Nagyon sajnálom, amit tettem.

-Nem nekem kell ezt mondd, Stefan! – emelte meg a hangját Alaric. – Ezt tartogasd Damon számára, amikor hazatér és megtudja, hogy ilyen szörnyű módon árultátok őt el.

-Elena kért meg erre.

-Ne próbáld Elenára kenni az egészet. Tudom, hogy az ő ötlete, mindig is ilyen szörnyű ötletei voltak. De, Stefan, azt hittem, neked több eszed van és tiszteled a bátyád.

-Tisztelem őt, Ric. – Stefan nem tudott jól magyarázkodni. – De szeretem Elenát.

-Stefan, nem is értem, hogy mit keresel te itt. Nekem semmi közöm ahhoz, ami köztetek történik. Ha nektek így tiszta a lelkiismeretetek, akkor áldásom rátok. De legyen elég bátorságod majd ahhoz is, hogy elmondd a bátyádnak, mit tettél.

-Szerinted mikor jön haza? Mert szerintem soha! Ismerem Enzot, Ric. Évekig nem tért haza Damon, mikor Enzo elvitte.

-Az évek még nem azt jeleni, hogy soha. – Ric hangosan beszélt, nem bírt parancsolni magának, amikor ilyen árulóval állt szemben. Mélységesen elítélte Stefan és Elena mostani kapcsolatát.

-Hadd helyesbítsek. Nem Elena életében lesz ez a nagy visszatérés! Vagy ha esetleg igen, Elena addig férjnél lesz, talán gyerekei is lesznek. Ez nem olyan kis kaland, mint tavaly, vagy azelőtt, amikor néhány hónap után megjelent az ajtóban Damon.

-Talán majd te veszed akkor feleségül Elenát. Úgy látom ez a hatalmas terved. – mondta lenézően Ric.

-Talán igen, ez is lehetséges! – förmedt rá Stefan. Úgy viselkedett, mintha Elena kezét szerette volna megkérni és Ric, mint az apa, nem adta volna rájuk áldását.

-Tűnj el a házamból, Stefan. – parancsolta hangosan Alaric.

-Ez egy Gilbert ház, Alaric! Ne érezd magad otthon, mert még bármi megváltozhat!

Stefan ezzel az utolsó mondattal távozott a házból, ezernyi kis ajtót megnyitva Alaric fejében. Rettentő érzés volt érezni eme szavak súlyát és nagyot nyelve nézett a bejárati ajtó irányába. Beszélnie kellett Elenával.

* * *

Elena besietett Julian irodájába. Reggel fél 8 volt, de a munkahelyén már mindenki buzgón dolgozott. Julian minden reggel kiosztotta a feladatokat mindenkinek és megtárgyalta az aznapi teendőket. Amikor azonban 5 cikket nyújtott át Elenának, a lány megbotránkozva nézte azokat.

-Ez mind holnapra van? – kérdezte meglepődve.

-Pontosan. – érkezett a válasz és Elena összevonta a szemöldökét és összeráncolta homlokát.

-Ezt lehetetlen megcsinálni. A múlt héten 3 cikkel is egy egész éjszakát dolgoztam. Ez nem igazságos velem szemben, Julian.

-És mit fogsz tenni? Felmondasz?

-Dehogy is. Csak egyenjoguságot szeretnék, mint mindenki más. –büszkén lépett közelebb az asztalhoz Elena.

-Nézd, Elena. Az élet nem mindenkinek jó. – tette le az írószert Julian. – Nem mindenki lehet gazdag, nem mindenki lehet szép. Nincs egyenjoguság sehol, semmiben. Nézd meg Kristine-t, nem túl szép, de viszont okos. Te azonban, aki szép vagy, valljuk be, nem vagy túlságosan okos.

Elena hatalmasra nyitotta a szemeit és nem hitt a füleinek, ahogy ezeket a szavakat hallotta. Hogy beszélhet valaki így egy nővel? Hogy kezelheti őt így ez a férfi? Szörnyű érzés volt, de nem tehetett semmit. A főnökje volt és nem ellenkezhetett. Ostoba embernek tartotta immár azt, akire eddig felnézett. Bár jóképű volt és sármos, a belső személyisége szörnyen undorító volt Elena számára.

A lány felvette a cikkeket az asztalról úgy, hogy közben Julian szemeibe sem nézett. Ha Damon itt lenne, megölte volna ezt a gyáva férfit már régen.

-Ne vedd személyesnek, Elena. – folytatta Julian, ami arra késztette Elenát, hogy megálljon és visszaforduljon. – Nem téged utállak. Csak segítek elfogadni azt, amit az élettől kaptál. Nem mindenkinek könnyű.

-Igen, erre már rájöttem. – a lány megpróbált erősnek maradni. Nem mutathatta ki fájdalmát, semmilyen körülmények között. Elena kisétált az irodából és az asztalához sietett. Ott folytatta a munkáját,egymagában, mint mindig.

* * *

Délután 6 óra volt, amikor Elena végzett a munkájával. Még így is volt 3 cikk, ami éjszakára maradt, de képtelen volt tovább foglalkozni velük. Összepakolt és körülnézett. Rajta kívül még 2 nő volt az épületben és a többi asztal már rég üres volt. Táskáját az asztalán hagyva,bekopogott Julian irodájába. A férfi szavai hallatán benyitott és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Julian még sármosabb volt most, mint valaha. Elena soha nem figyelte meg ennyire közelről. Most, hogy nem volt az asztal alá rejtve, magas, izmos testének alkata kiéleződött. Elena azt kívánta, bárcsak ne lenne ennyire szörnyű belső tulajdonságokkal megálldva, hiszen külsőre izgalmas férfit mutatott.

-Be is fejezted őket? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben megigazította a nyakkendőjét és elvette az Elena által nyújtott papírokat.

-Kettő készen van.

-Figyelemre méltó. A reggel sokkal negatívabb hozzáállásod volt.

-Miután azt mondta rólam,hogy hülye vagyok? – csak kibuktak a szavak a száján és azt kívánta, bárcsak ne beszélt volna így főnöke előtt.

-Nem emlékszem, hogy ilyesmit mondtam volna.

-Nem fogok veszekedni, sajnálom, amit mondtam. Szép estét! – fordult meg Elena és elindult az ajtó felé, de újra megállították Julian szavai.

-Elena Gilbert, nem hagyod el ezt az irodát, különben holnaptól munkanélküli vagy.

A lány megfordult és Julian szemei szikráztak. Nem ismerte fel őt, ilyennek még soha nem látta. Julian letette a lapokat az asztalra és nekidőlt. Keresztbe fonta karjait és várakozott. Még maga sem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Kinyújtotta kezeit és elkapta Elena karát, közelebb húzta és gyorsan megfordult a helyzet, Elena állt az asztalnak nyomva és Julian vele szemben, odaszorítva a lányt.

-Ezt nem teheted velem! – rivallt fel Elena, de úgy látta, hogy ez tetszik is Julian-nek, úgyhogy lennebb vitte a hangját. Valamit gyorsan ki kellett találnia.

-Ez az egyetlen munkahely, ahova felvennének. Sehol sem vesznek fel egy tapasztalatlan lányt, akinek csak érettségije van. Szóval ez azt jelentené, hogy ha szeretnél dolgozni, akkor ezen a munkahelyen gyakorlatilag azt tehetnék veled, amit szeretnék.

-Nem engedem, hogy hozzám érj! Inkább kilépek a munkahelyről, minthogy a szád a számhoz érjen!

Julian elmosolyodott. Tetszett neki Elena tűzessége és határozottsága, meglepte, hogy ennyire magabiztos is tud lenni. Egy lépést hátralépett és elengedte Elena karát.

-Holnap találkozunk és várom a három cikket reggel fél 8kor az asztalomon.

Elena kisietett az irodából és felkapta kabátját és táskáját. Kirohant az épületből és gyorsan taxiba ült. Hazafele vitte az útja.

* * *

Elena a grillbe ült és a cikken dolgozott. Este 10 óra volt, de a grillben még csak ilyenkor kezdődik az élet. Matt aggódva pillantott barátnőjére. Tudta, hogy rengeteg munkája volt az utóbbi időben, de azt is látta rajta, hogy valami nagyon bántja. Nem lehetett Jeremy gyereke, mert együtt sem éltek már, de valami problémája volt Elenának és lehet, hogy szüksége lett volna valakire, akivel beszéljen róla.

-Megy a munka? – sétált oda egy pohár narancslével Elenához.

-Szia, Matt. Igen, nagyon sok van. Nem tudom, hogyan fogom befejezni ezt a három cikket holnap reggelig. – dőlt hátra a lány. – Úgyis tartanom kell egy szünetet, csatlakozz hozzám.

-Nem találtatok egy irányt, amelyre elinduljatok Damon után?

-Még nem. Bár az utóbbi időben nem volt időm ezzel foglalkozni, remélem Stefan még keresgél. – válaszolta Elena.

-Mostanában sok időt töltöttél Stefan-nel. Nagyon jóban vagytok.

-Igen, számíthattam rá mindenben. – Elena úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt leleplezik titkos románcát Stefan-nel. Remélte, hogy nem jelenik ma meg sehol, hiszen dolgoznia kellett és a telefont sem vette fel neki, amikor a vámpír hívta.

-Caroline-nal még beszéltek? – kérdezősködött tovább Matt.

-Nagyon ritkán. Mint láthatod, rengeteg munkám van. Éjjel-nappal dolgozom.

-Remélem megéri a sok munka. Sok sikert kívánok teljes szívemből. – mosolygott kedvesen Matt. – Tudod, hogy rám is számíthatsz mindenben, ugye?

-Persze. Köszönök mindent! – ezzel újra nekilátott a cikkek megírásának.

* * *

Hajnali 5 óra volt, amikor Elena letette a cikkeket és lecsukta a laptopot. Hátradőlt az ágyban és kibámult az alakon. Már teljesen világos volt kint, a nap hamarosan felkel, neki pedig fél 8-ra a városban kell lennie. Felsóhajtott. Szerencsére a cikkek készen álltak, tökéletesek voltak, legalábbis Elena arra számított, hogy Julian nem köt majd bele semmibe.

A telefonjára nézett és számolgatni kezdte mennyi ideje van aludni, azonban gondolatai rohantak a fejében és tudta, hogy képtelenség lenne így bármennyit is szúnyokálni. Julian viselkedése felháborította és nem tudta, mi vár ma rá. Stefan viselkedése is kiábrándította Elenát a kapcsolatokból. Nem akart Stefan-nel együtt lenni, azt sem tudta, hogy Damon-nel együtt akar-e lenni most. Már nem is tudta pontosan, mit szeretne igazán. Jelen pillanatban örült, hogy most kizárhatja mindkét férfit az életéből és a munkára koncentrálhat, azonban ott volt Julian akivel nem tudta, mihez kezdjen. Hamarosan eljön a reggel fél 8 és szembe kell néznie vele, ha szeretne, ha nem.

A lány tekintete az íróasztal felé vándorolt. Tele volt régi emlékkel, fényképek és ajándékok, tárgyak, amik folyamatosan egy bizonyos vámpírt idéztek elő emlékezeteiben. Az a rengeteg boldog pillanat, amit megéltek együtt, most özönvízként öntötte el Elena agyát. Mindig azt hitte, hogy soha nem fogja újra elveszíteni Damon-t, de egyre többször bizonyosodott be, hogy valami mindig közéjük fog állni. Abban a pillanatban, amikor azt hitte, hogy végre boldogak lehetnek, a sors lecsapott és olyasmi történt, ami elválasztotta őket. Mit tegyen most? Stefan segített Damon-t közel érezni magához, de mi lesz, ha Damon megtudja?!

Elena felpattant az ágyból.

-Mit tettem? – suttogta halkan, de senki nem volt körülötte, hogy meghallgassa. Mélyeket lélegzett és a mellére nyomta kezét. Szíve összeszorul és hatalmas fájdalom sugárzott végig az egész testén.

Most érezte először, hogy Damon emlékét mennyire bemocskolta. Ez nem ő volt, ilyet ő soha nem tenne. Most mégis megtette, hosszú hónapokon keresztül, Damon emlékét a földig rombolta azzal amit tett. Hogy bocsátaná meg valaha ezt neki Damon? Hogy bocsátotta volna meg ezt ő Damon-nek, ha ilyet tesz vele? A válasz a fejében forgott és nagyon jól tudta, hogy ezeket a szörnyű dolgokat lehetetlen bármilyen módon megbocsátani. Ha eddig mindent meg is tudott bocsátani neki Damon, akkor ezt biztosan soha. Legalább érzett volna bármit is Stefan iránt, talán megértette volna a vámpír, hogy egymásba szerettek, hiszen a szerelemnek nem parancsolhat az ember. De érzések nélkül csalta meg, a saját testvérével és ez megbocsáthatatlan. Ez a szánalmas és undorító dolog elfogadhatatlannak tűnt most Elena szemében, legszívesebben a földbe temette volna magát gyorsan, hogy soha senki meg ne találja. Abban reménykedett, hogy Alaric nem szól Damon-nek, de Stefan, aki a tegnap vallotta be, hogy szerelmes Elenába, hogy tarthatná a száját? Hogy titkolhatná el érzéseit, hiszen ő Stefan volt, soha nem tudta visszatartani azt, amit érzett.

Elena leült az ágy szélére és sírva fakadt.


	2. You know we can't be friends

Kol megcsókolta barátnőjét búcsúzóúl és megvárta, míg eltűnt a látótérből. Caroline hamarosan hazautazik majd hozzá, ha lejár a 2 vizsga, de addig is maradnia kellett, Kol pedig hazafele vette az útat. Napok óta tudta, hogy hova vezet az útja, mi lesz az, ahol először megáll. Muszáj volt tennie valamit annak érdekében, hogy Caroline élete jobb legyen. Ez így nem mehetett tovább, hisz Caroline csak rosszabbul lesz, felemészti az, hogy egyetlen barátnőjét elveszíti lassan. Bár Elena már dolgozott, mégis kellett lennie valamiféle lehetőségnek, hogy tartsák a kapcsolatot, még akkor is, ha Elena nem tud egyetemre járni jelenleg.

* * *

Elena bedobálta a papírokat és a laptopot a táskájába és felkapta a magassarkú cipőjét a lábára. Nehezen sietett ki benne az ajtón és gyorsan bezárta. A taxinak itt kellett volna lennie rég, de még sehol nem volt egy autó sem az utcában. A telefonjára nézett és 10 perc volt hátra fél 8-ig. Sietnie kellett, különben Julian egész nap a nyakába fog lihegni és nem hagyja nyugodtan dolgozni, talán még a bérét is levonja, hiába van meg mind az 5 cikkel.

Amint megérkezett az irodába, berohant az ajtón és gyorsan Julian irodájához sietett. Amikor az ajtóhoz ért, megtorpant, kissé hátra húzódott, mert látta, hogy Julian foglalt. Egy magas, kigyúrt, izmos férfi állt az irodába, hasonlóan Julian-hez, öltönyben, teljesen feketében. Elena nem hallotta, hogy miről beszéltek, de láthatóan fontos ügy volt. Julian kipillantott a hatalmas üvegajtón keresztül Elenára. Elena megborzongott a hatalmas zöld szemektől. Még soha nem látott ennyire zöldeket. Julian mit sem téve Elena jelenlétével, tovább folytatta a beszélgetést, ugyanúgy az asztalnak dőlve, mint ahogy tegnap vele is beszélt. A lány nagyot nyelt, ahogy újra eszébe jutott, hogy Julian bepróbálkozott nála a tegnap.

Amikor véget ért a beszélgetés, amit Elena csak Julian szájáról próbált leolvasni, a fekete öltönyös idegen férfi megfordult. Haja sötét volt, hátra zselézve, félelmetes volt, de Julian-t így sem múlta felül. Elena jobban félt attól, hogy Julian-nel szembe szálljon, mint ettől a hatalmas, gonosz arcú férfitől. Arra gondolt, hogy látott ő már sokkal rosszabbat is.

-Elena. – kiáltott ki Julian végül, miközben leült a székre immár. Intett a lánynak. – Gyere!

-Jó reggelt. – köszönt Elena és próbálta szó nélkül a cikkeket az asztalra tenni. Várt hogy mit szól hozzá a főnök, de nem tűnt túl boldognak. Julian idegesen forgatta a lapokat.

-Túlteljesítetted azt, amire saját magadtól számítasz. – végül ezek a szavak hagyták el a főnök száját.

-Mégsem vagyok annyira hülye? – hagyták el a szavak Elena száját újra meggondolatlanul. Julian mégis csak a főnöke volt.

-Ó, dehogy nem! – mosolygott a férfi ördögi vigyorával és letette a papírokat. – Most mehetsz, ha nincs más kérdésed.

-Ami azt illeti, van! – Elena felészlelt. Annyira fáradt volt, hogy szinte nem is saját maga irányította az agyát. Olyasmiket tett, amiket nem akart, olyasmiket mondott, ami gyötörte a lelkét, de tudhatta volna, hogy nem szabadna. Mégis minden kifakadt belőle. – Julian, miért akartál kikezdeni velem?

-Azt hittem ez nyilvánvaló egy lánynak, de úgy látom, Elena, te nem vagy tisztában a saját képességeiddel és adottságaiddal. Egy férfi azért kezd ki egy lánnyal, mert tetszik neki, mert csinos és valószínűleg le akarja fektetni. – Julian hátradőlt a székében és türelmesen várta Elena válaszát. Ölbe tett karokkal figyelte, hogyan reagál a lány.

Elena pedig egyetlen szempillantás nélkül nézte a férfit.

-Hű. – ez az egyetlen szó hagyta el az ajkait Elenának. Aztán néhány másodperc múlva folytatta. – Legalább őszinte.

-Ha már ekkora bunkó vagyok?

-Ezt nem így értettem. – mosolygott Elena, de mindketten tudták, hogy igenis úgy értette. – Végül is, nem értem, hogy miért mondta akkor, hogy nem vagyok okos egyáltalán.

-Azt mondtam, hogy annyira azért nem vagy okos, nem azt, hogy egyáltalán. – forgatta a szavakat Julian és Elena kezdett összezavarodni. Kezdte nagyon unni, hogy ilyen pasikkal van dolga.

-Az egy nőnek ugyanaz! – kacagott. – Én most visszavonulok, engedelmével, főnök!

Elena nevetve bolíntott és kiment a szobából. Tudta, hogy Julian is nevetett, már amennyire csak tudott nevetni az a férfi. Nem hitte volna Elena, hogy a sok gonoszkodás mögött ez rejlik benne és nem számított arra, hogy azért bosszantja, gyötri Elenát, mert kedveli. Ez teljesen logikátlan volt. Csak néhány perc gondolkodás után jutott eszébe Elenának, hogy nem Julian volt az egyetlen férfi az életében, aki így viselkedett vele: tönkretette az életét is, hogy aztán Elena tudtára adja, hogy szerelmes belé – ez volt Damon.

Damon képe, emléke egész nap kísértette Elenát. Főleg azokban a röpke pillanatokban, amikor megszólalt a telefon és a kijelzőn felbukkant Stefan Salvatore neve. Elena még mindig nem akart vele beszélni, és jobbnak is látta, ha a bűntudat elkerülésének céljából egyelőre tartja a távolságot minden olyan tényezővel, ami arra emlékezteti, hogy milyen kegyetlen játékot folytatott Stefan-nel és mennyire undorító módon viselkedett Damon-nel. Bár Damon nem mondta, hogy várja őt meg és tartson ki mellette, de a testvérével csalni őt és ilyen szörnyen durva módon, kegyetlen hír lett volna, ha a fülébe jutott volna a vámpírnak. Elena csakis attól félt, hogy Stefan meggondolatlan módon elkotyogja valakinek ezt az egészet és akkor a világban mindenki megtudja, milyen ember Elena.

A nap végén Elena egy utolsó pillantást vetett Julian irodája felé. Kíváncsian várta, hogy kijöjjön a férfi és megfigyelje, hogyan viselkedik most. Az óra azonban 6 órát mutatott és mennie kellett, hiszen a drága főnöke újabb 3 cikkel ajándékozta meg őt a délelőtt és 1 még mindig hátra volt belőle. Elena hiába várta Juliant, a férfi nem jött ki az irodából. A lány elindult haza és gyorsan kiverte a Julian nevet a fejéből. Amikor azonban a taxi megállt a ház előtt, Elena szíve megdobbant.

-Ezt nem hiszem el... – mondta, mielőtt még kiszállt a taxiból. Kiszált az autóból és útközben előkereste a kulcsot a táskájából.

-Szia.

-Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte a lány és megállt az ajtóban, szemben a vendégével.

-Nocsak, két nappal ezelőtt még nem így fogadtál. – vonta fel szemöldökét Stefan.

-Két nappal ezelőtt még te sem így érkeztél. – vágott vissza a lány. Látta a vámpír arcán is, hogy meglepődött a lány hangnemén, de Elena is elhallgatott egy pillanatra, hogy mérlegelje, hogy ez tényleg az ő szájából érkezett-e.

-Nem vetted fel a telefont, így hát eljöttem.

-Ha nem veszem fel a telefont, Stefan, az azt jelenti, hogy nem vagyok kíváncsi rád.

-Te kezdted ezt az egészet,Elena! – a lány érezte, hogy a vámpír idegesebb a kelleténél.

-És én fogom befejezni is. Stefan, sajnálom ami történt, iszonyatosan megbántam, de ennek köztünk vége. Kihasználtalak, nem vagyok szerelmes beléd és jobb, ha ezt így elmondom neked, minthogy hazudjak az érzéseimről. – Elena úgy érezte, hogy egy hatalmas kő esett le a válláról. Tisztáznia kellett a dolgokat Stefan-nel, és jobbnak látta a durva igazsággal kezdeni, minthogy hazugságokkal áltassa a vámpírt. Köztük nem lehetett semmi, soha.

Stefan meg sem tudott szólalni. Csak nézett a lányra, csak bámulta és érezte, ahogy a düh elönti az agyát. Idegesen nézte, nem tudta, mit válaszoljon. Szemei vörössé váltak és Elena tudta, hogy mennyire ideges most Stefan. Csak azt nem tudta, mi fog történni. A vámpír hatalmas pofont adott Elenának, aki a földre zuhant, fájdalmában hatalmasat kiáltva. Arca égett, de tudta, hogy egy vámpír ennyinél nem áll meg. Látta, ahogy Stefan felésuhan, ám mielőtt Elenához érhetett volna, hatalmas csattanással landolt Stefan a ház előtt a földön.

Elena nehezen bírt felkapaszkodni, felállt és érezte, hogy szemeit is alig tudja kinyitni. Stefan mellett ott állt Kol és Stefan arcára volt írva tökéletesen, hogy mennyire nem számított erre.

-Soha többé ne emelj kezet erre a nőre! Megértetted, te szerencsétlen? – kiáltotta Kol, de Stefan részéről nem érkezett válasz. A vámpír felpattant és elsuhant a lehető leggyorsabban. – Azt hiszem van mesélnivalód!

Kol Elena felé fordult, de amit látott, összeszorította a szívét.

-Te jó ég...

* * *

Kol elővett a fagyasztóból egy tasak jeget. A kanapén fekvő Elena arcára tette a jeget és leült mellé. Elena arca kékes-zöld árnyalatot öltött, meg volt duzzadva és nagyon fájt. Szerencsére Kol mellette volt, a vámpír belegondolt, mi történhetett volna, ha nem érkezik időben.

-Micsoda pasid van! – mondta Kol nevetve, szerencsére Elena is felnevetett, de a fájdalomtól gyorsan abbahagyta.

-Nem a pasim.

-Hát pedig nagyon úgy hallottam a beszélgetésetekből.

-Ez egy nagyon hosszú sztori. – magyarázta a lány, majd lehunyta szemeit. –Hihetetlen egy vámpír mekkorát tud csapni.

-Tudott volna nagyobbat is.

-Ez valahogy nem nyugtat meg, Kol. – nézett újra a vámpírra Elena. – Te mit csináltál erre?

-Most jövök Caroline-tól. A hétvégét nála töltöttem.

-Hogy van? Rég beszéltem már vele. – mondta halkan Elena. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy csakis saját magának köszönheti, hogy megromlott a kapcsolata Caroline-nal.

-Meg van változva. Nagyon sokat tanul, nagyon sokat panaszkodik. – kuncogott Kol, ahogy eszébe jutottak az esték, mikor Caroline órákig beszélt vele a telefonon és abból legtöbb csak panasz volt. – Hiányzol neki nagyon.

-Szörnyen restellem ami történt, hogy így elváltak az útaink. – Elena szeme könnybe lábadt. Nehéz hete volt és ezek a dolgok mindegyre előjöttek: először Damon emléke, most meg Caroline. Azt hitte, tovább tud lépni előző életéből, de rájött, hogy az szinte lehetetlen.

-Fel kellene hívd és beszéljétek meg. –ajánlotta Kol a lánynak. Remélte, hogy helyrehozhatja azt, ami történt kettejük közt, mert látta, hogy mindketten szeretnék és meg tudnak egymásnak bocsátani bármikor, csak egy kis segítségre van szükségük.

-Kol, olyan nehéz minden most! – Elena szeme sarkából lefolyt a könnycsepp. – Annyi minden történik, és semmi sem olyan, amilyen volt. Tönkretettem a saját életem, nem azt tettem, amit kellett volna és most semmit sem tehetek, hogy helyrehozzam.

-Ha Stefan-re célzol, akkor lehet, hogy ami megtörtént az visszafordíthatatlan, de Caroline-nal még van esélyetek, helyrehozni a dolgokat és újrakezdeni onnan, ahol abbahagytátok. – ösztönözte Elenát Kol. – Tudom, hogy mindkettőtöknek szüksége van a másikra, ne legyetek bolondok!

-Beszélnem kell valakivel ezekről, Kol. – mondta Elena sírva. – Szörnyen egyedül érzem magam.

-Nem vagy egyedül, Elena. – mondta Kol és odaült a lány mellé. Megölelte és próbálta nyugtatni, de Elena csak zokogott és nem tudott beszélni sem.

Végül néhány perc után a lány összeszedte magát és megtörölte a szemeit. Muszáj volt úrrá legyen a történteken, különben elveszíti teljesen a fonalat és megbolondul. Örült, hogy most itt van Kol, nagy támasz volt most számára ezekben a percekben. Elenának az egykori Elijah jutott az eszébe, amikor még nem voltak kapcsolatban és tudta, hogy Elijah-ra bármikor számíthat, ha szüksége van rá. Letagadhatatlanul hasonlítottak egymásra a testvérek. Bár Kol múltja zavarosabb volt, Elijah is kitett magáért sokszor. Mindkettőnek megvoltak a hibái.

-Most kezdj mesélni. Mi a helyzet veled és Stefan-nel? – kérdezte Kol végül, miután készített egy-egy kávét mindkettejüknek.

-Ez egy nagyon durva történet és lehet, hogy te is utálni fogsz emiatt meg undorító mocskos ribancnak gondolsz majd, mert én jelenleg ezt gondolom magamról. – Elena annyira szégyelte azt, amit tett, hogy azt sem tudta, hogy kezdjen neki...

 _4 hónappal ezelőtt..._

 _Alaric izgatottan járt fel-alá Elena házának nappalijában. Fel sem tudta fogni, hogyan lehet ennyire felelőtlen ez a lány. Hogyan képzelheti, hogy ekkora fordulatot vesz az élete? Nem világ vége volt, Damon elment, de az élet folyik tovább és Elenának élnie kell az életét._

 _-Ric, munkahelyem lesz, felvettek az Újságírói irodába, pénzt keresek, hogy eltartsam magam. Mi ebben a rossz? – kiabált Elena, miközben Ric idegesítően sétálgatott a szobában._

 _-Nincs semmilyen diplomád, te lány, csak leérettségiztél. Egyetemre kellene menj és tanulj tovább. Biztos Damon is ezt szeretné!_

 _-De Damon nincs itt, Ric! – kiáltott fel Elena és felpattant a kanapéról. – Elment, nem érted?! Nem jön vissza!_

 _-De visszajön, Elena, én hiszek benne!_

 _-Én is hittem sokmindenbe, Ric! – nem bírta tovább Elena. – Hittem abban, hogy nem léteznek vámpírok, hogy nem történik semmi rossz ebben a városban. Hittem, hogy Jeremy nem csinál gyereket 17 évesen, hogy te nem engeded el Damon-t! Hittem, hogy Stefan nem bántana, mégis szinte leszúrt! Hittem, hogy Elijah boldoggá tesz, hogy Klaus szereti Caroline-t, hogy Kol gonosz, hogy Mikael megöl! Hittem, hogy Madeleine túléli, hogy Bonnie nem ölne meg, hogy Damon-nek nem lehet gyereke! Mindenben hittem, Ric!_

 _-Szánalmas, amit csinálsz! – nézett mélyen Elena szemébe a férfi. – Én elhúztam innen! Csinálj az életeddel, amit akarsz. Remélem megéri._

 _Elena nézte, ahogy a férfi felkapja a kabátját és kirohan az ajtón. Emberhez képest olyan gyorsan elment, mintha egy vámpírt látott volna a lány. Nem bírta ezt el tovább. Szüksége volt Damon-re, szüksége volt arra, hogy mellette legyen és mindenbe kisegítse. Annyira rossz volt nélküle és annyira nehéz, most ébredt rá igazán mennyire kisegítette mindenben őt, csak most, hogy nem volt már mellette._

 _Elena felkapta a fejét, amikor kopogtak az ajtón. Ahogy odapillantott, már látta is, hogy Stefan benéz az ajtón és gyorsan besiet, majd bezárja._

 _-Hé. – közelebb lépett a lányhoz, akinek a szeme vörös volt a sírástól. – Minden rendben? Mi történt?_

 _-Stefan... – Elena úra sírva fakadt. – Olyan nehéz minden._

 _-Tudom. Figyelj ide. Nem szabad elhagynod magad. ünk útat, megkeressük őket. – próbált egy kis erőt adni a lánynak._

 _-Megölik Jeremy-t, Stefan._

 _-Nem hiszem, amíg elhagyták a várost, addig veszélyben voltunk, de Enzo nem tudja irányítás alatt tartani egész Mystic Fallst. – magyarázta a vámpír. – Megkeressük Damon-t és visszahozzuk._

 _Elena felsóhajtott. Azt kívánta, bárcsak minden ilyen könnyen menne, ahogy Stefan mondja. Megölelte Stefan-t és magához szorította. Miután szakítottak annyira jó barát volt mindig, fogalma sem volt, hogyan hálálhatná meg azt a sok segítséget, amit Stefan-től kapott. Mindig mindenben mellette állt, akárhányszor eltűnt Damon. Ahogy Damon is mindig mellette állt, akárhányszor eltűnt Stefan. Bár sokmindenben különböztek egymástól, valójában annyira hasonlítottak egymásra, hogy soha le nem tagadhatták volna, hogy testvérek._

 _-Olyan vagy, mint Damon... – nézett Stefan-re Elena. Arca komor volt és Stefan látta, hogy valami ötlete támadt._

 _-Szerintem egyáltalán nem vagyunk hasonlóak..._

 _-Mindketten vámpírok vagytok. – mosolygott el Elena._

 _-Jó megfigyelés! – nevetett Stefan, de nem értette, hogy lett ennyire jó kedve Elenának._

 _-Kell, hogy érezzem, hogy velem van, Stefan. – mondta a lány újra komor arccal._

 _Stefan nem értette, hogy mit akar Elena. Csak azt látta, hogy felcsillant a szeme és örült, hogy végre eléggé ösztönözni tudta, hogy összeszedje magát, hogy elinduljanak végre Damon után. Ámde a következő pillanatban Elena megcsókolta Stefan-t._

 _Stefan gyorsan elkapta ajkait Elenáétól. Pedig annyira puha és édes volt, rég nem érezhette az ízét, pedig mindig is imádta._

 _-Ne... – mondta Elenának a vámpír._

 _-Stefan,így érezhetem magamhoz a legközelebb. Engedd, hogy emlékezzem az érzésre._

 _-Ez hülyeség Elena. Én nem vagyok Damon._

 _-Elég, ha vámpír vagy, én majd gondolok rá. Kapcsold ki az érzelmeket, csak tedd meg, mintha kisegítenél egy barátot. – Elena látta, hogy a terve működik. Ahogy Stefan megcsókolta, még közel sem hasonlított Damon csókjára, de ha eleget dolgoznak rajta, majd ugyanolyan lesz, amilyen valaha volt Damon-nel._

 _-Te azt akarod, hogy szeretkezzek veled, hogy te azt érezd, hogy Damon-nel vagy? – nézett nagyot Stefan. – Milyen ostoba ötlet ez?_

 _-Neked úgyis csak egy barát vagyok, igaz? Mi ebben a rossz?_

* * *

-És végül belement... – mondta Kol, ahogy mesélte Elena a történetet. Elena bólintott, de Kol-nak fogalma sem volt, hogy mit gondoljon. Elena ötlete szörnyen ostoba volt és szánalmas, ilyent normális emberek nem tennének.

-Egy ideig működött minden, de egy napon megjelent, hogy ő többet érez és ma is ezért jött ide.

-Nagy fába vágta a fejszéjét, Ms. Elena Gilbert. – nevetett Kol. Nem talált szavakat a történetre, de igaza volt Elenának. Undorító dolog volt, amit tettek. Mindketten, egyik sem volt jobb a másiknál, mindketten ugyanúgy nyakig benne voltak.

-Damon nem tudhatja meg. – mondta kissé rémülten Elena.

-Ne aggódj, tőlem nem fogja. De Stefan ezek után biztos elmondja neki, ha újra találkoznak.

Elena nagyot nyelt. Valahogy meg kellene állítani Stefan-t és közös nevezőre jutni vele, hiszen azzal ártanak mindenkinek a leginkább, ha ez a dolog kiderül.

-Mit fogunk tenni?

-Ezt még nem tudom. – mondta Kol. –Semmi sem rosszabb, mint egy férfi összetört szíve. Ezt jól tanuld meg, Elena.

* * *

Stefan New York útcáin sétált. Körülötte fényes épületek, rengeteg ember, éjszaka volt. Szükségesnek érezte kiszellőztetni a fejét, miután ész nélkül pofon vágta Elenát. A bocsánatkérést tervezgette, de hogyan bocsátana meg egy nő, akit úgy pofon üt egy férfi, hogy elkékül a fél arca? Szégyelte magát, de visszafordíthatatlan volt már az egész ügy. Megtörtént és nem tudott változtatni rajta. Talán jobban tette volna, ha itt marad a városban és vissza se megy soha többé Mystic Falls-ba. Ott úgysem vette hasznát eddig senkinek, csak unatkozott egész nap és várta, hogy Elena felfigyeljen rá, mikor minden alkalommal, amikor lehetett, Damon-t választotta helyette.

Milyen lehet úgy élni, hogy mindig mást választanak helyetted? Még a szex is csak azért jó veled, mert közben olyan érzést nyújtasz, mint valaki más. Normális ez a világ, amibe belecsöppentek? Elena Gilbert világa a feje tetejére állt. Hogyan zúzhatja apró szilánkokká egy férfi szívét Elena, azzal, hogy kihasználja mindenféleképpen, ahogy csak lehet? Szégyen és lelkiismeret nélkül tette vele ezt Elena és megérdemelte azt a hatalmas pofont – de nem Stefan részéről. Valaki le kellett volna ültesse Elenát az ügyes kis fenekére, de nem Stefan Salvatore kellett volna ez a valaki legyen. Tőle nem érdemelt ilyesmit Elena.

-Nézzünk oda, Stefan Salvatore! – hallatszott egy hang a háta mögül a tömegben. Stefan megfordult, de pontosan tudta, hogy kié ez a hang.

-Enzo...

-Mi újság van Mystic Falls-ban, drága Stefan? – mosolygott hatalmas vigyorával Enzo, ahogy mindig is szokott.

-Hol van Damon? – tért a lényegre a másik vámpír.

-Nem tudom. – vonogatta a vállát Enzo. – Elhiszed, ha ezt mondom?

-Ne nézz hülyének! – förmedt rá Stefan.

-Te se engem. – Enzo nem hagyta magát. – Nagy, kemény, Stefan. Megváltoztál.

-Csak észhez tértem!

-Ha lett volna egy kis eszed is, és itt kiemelném azt, hogy az agyadban, mert máshol észrevehetően több van, akkor nem döngetted volna Elena kislányt az elmúlt fél évben!

Stefan szeme tágra nyílt és úgy figyelte Enzo-t, mintha kísértetet látott volna.

-Miről beszélsz? – próbálta menteni a helyzetet, de láthatóan nem volt értelme próbálkozni bármivel is.

-Nocsak, a kis szent Stefan. Ez már te vagy, haver, nem pedig a nagy, kemény, durva Stefan. – Enzo megbökte Stefan vállát. – Gondolom a következő kérdésed, hogy honnan tudok én erről, de mivel az eszed most onnan lentről felszállt a kis koponyádba, ugye, már tudod, hogy én mindent tudok, de senki sem tudja, hogy honnan. Megvannak a saját forrásaim. Azt hitted csak úgy elviszem Damon-t cél nélkül?

-Miért, ezzel mi a célod? – kérdezte Stefan hátrébb lépve. – Hogy tönkretedd Elena, Damon és az én életem?

-Nem. – mosolygott boldogan Enzo. – Hogy tönkretegyem a te és Elena életét. Damon a barátom, nem bántom a barátaim. Én szeretem a barátaim!

-Na persze, ezt elhiszem. – ölbe tette a kezeit Stefan.

-Ennek érdekében egyelőre megtartom magamnak ezt az értékes információt, de ha úgy érzem helyén valónak, egyszer elmondom Damon-nek és akkor meglátjuk mit szól majd hozzá. – mondta Enzo és bólintott a Salvatore vámpírnak. – Minden jót, Stefan!

* * *

Elena besietett az irodába. Óvatosan lepakolt mindent az asztalára, de látta, hogy a kíváncsiskodó szemek sehova máshova nem néznek, csak rá. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy miért nézik, a tegnap délutáni folt az arcán most is zöldes árnyalatú volt és még mindig jócskán meg volt duzzadva.

-Elena, jól vagy? – kérdezte Laura, Elena egyetlen barátnője az irodában. Amióta megérkezett oda Elena a céghez, Laura mindig segített neki, ő volt az, aki miatt túlélte ezt a jó néhány hónapot.

-Semmiség. Megkérhetlek valamire? – kérdezte Elena a lányt, aki erre bólintott. – Kérlek, bevinnéd helyettem ezt a néhány cikket Julian-nek? Nem szeretném, ha így látna most.

-Persze, de Elena, mi történt? Ki tette ezt veled?

-Tegnap egy tolvaj megtámadt a pénzem miatt, és ellenkeztem, aztán megütött. Semmiség, kérlek ne említsd meg Julian-nek. – kérte Elena a lányt, aki intett, hogy természetesen bízhat benne és elsietett a cikkekkel Julian-hez.

Negyed óra múlva azonban Julian ajtaja kinyílt, Laura kisietett az üvegajtó mellett és Julian is kilépett az ajtón.

-Elena! – kiáltotta az egész irodában, Elena íróasztalának irányába fordítva. Elena szinte az asztal alá bújt szégyenében, de a fejét nem merte felemelni. Végül is belegondolt, hogy ha most nem figyel oda, Julian a székből fogja kirángatni a saját kezeivel. Felemelte a fejét és szembenézett Julian-nel. Julian két mozdulattal intett a lánynak, hogy menjen oda és eltűnt az irodájában, nyitva hagyva az ajtót Elenának. A szobában mindenki őt figyelte, ahogy feláll és elindul lassan az iroda irányába. Amikor beért, Julian szemei sötétzölden szikráztak, ahogy rápillantott. – Csukd be az ajtót.

-Van valami baj? – Elena úgy tett, mint aki semmit sem értene. Julian felpattant a székéből.

-Ki tette ezt? És nem akarok hallani a hazugságokból, tudni akarom ki volt ez és miért!

-Gondolom Laura már mindent elmondott. – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elena.

-Tévedsz. Semmit nem mondott, pedig kellett volna. – Julian megragadta egyik karát Elenának. – Ha még egyszer ellenem szövetkezel az alkalmazottjaimmal, megbánod. Most pedig halljam a történetet!

-Senkinek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy velem mi történt. – Elena elrángatta a karát Julian kezéből. – Egy tolvaj megtámadott a pénzemért és ellenkeztem, megütött. Ennyi.

-Ez az a hatalmas titok, ami miatt Laura-t küldöt helyetted az irodámba? Azt nem tudhattam, hogy egy tolvaj megtámadott? – hangosan kiabált a főnök. – Fogd a csomagodat és hazafele. Ne is lássalak, amig az arcod be nem gyógyult.

-Ki vagyok rúgva?

-Nem vagy. Fogd be a szád és menj! – Julian idegesen ült le a székére, és többé fel sem nézett Elenára, aki megszeppenve állt továbbra is az ajtóban. – Kifele!

Julian hangos kiabálásától visszhangzott a hatalmas csend, ami eluralkodott az irodában. Elena rémülten lépett hátra és kisietett az irodából, felkapta a csomagjait és elindult a kijárat fele. Micsoda ember... – gondolta magában és elővette a telefonját. Jó néhány nem fogadott hívás Stefan-től, amikre most egyáltalán nem volt kíváncsi. Beült a taxiba, majd elindult haza.

* * *

-Mit keresel itt? Megint meg fogsz ütni? – kérdezte Elena Stefan-t, aki újra az ajtaja előtt állt. Elena ahogy tegnap sem, most sem félt a vámpírtól, szinte soha nem félt Stefan-tól.

-Kinek beszéltél rólunk?

-Senkinek... – mondta Elena kissé bizonytalanul. Nem értette, mi történik, miért jött Stefan, miután tegnap tisztán elmondta neki, hogy semmit sem akar tőle többé.

-Biztos? – Stefan arca komoly volt, szemöldökeit összehúzva és karát ölbe téve dőlt neki a falnak.

-Biztos.

-Jól van. – mondta a vámpír. – Akkor kellemes estét továbbra!

-Köszönöm. – válaszolt hideg tekintettel Elena és kinyitotta az ajtót, belépett a nappaliba és gondosan magára zárta az ajtót. Tudta, hogy Stefan nem ment el, még mindig várakozott az ajtaja előtt, de nem volt egyéb, amiről beszélhetnének. Elena nem várt bocsánatkérést, pedig Stefan nem volt ez az agresszív vámpír, aki nőket bántott, valamiért mégsem várt egyebet a mai találkozástól a lány.

Az este folyamán Elena cikkeken dolgozott, bár Julian semmi munkát nem adott számára otthonra. A férfi különös viselkedése is megdöbbentette Elenát, mostanában nem tudta hova tenni a dolgokat, amik történtek. Hatalmas káosz uralkodott el az életén és úgy tűnt, hogy folyamatosan rosszabbodik a helyzet. Csak bonyolúltabb lett minden, nehezedett a helyzete, már-már azon gondolkodott, hogy elutazik valahova, hogy kipihenje a fáradalmakat. De nem futhatott el a sorsa elől, ha az élet ezt az útat szánta számára, hiába is menekülne, már ezerszer próbálta. Rengeteg alkalom volt, amikor futni próbált a problémák elől és akkor is csak újabbakba ütközött. Nehéz volt minden és senki sem volt mellette, hogy segítsen. Mindenkinek meg volt a saját élete és vele együtt a saját baja is. Elena nehézsége senkinek sem kellett, neki sem kellett volna, ha más helyébe képzelte magát.

Damon tudta volna, hogyan tovább. Damon mellett az élet szörnyen könnyűnek bizonyult és most nagyon hiányzott Elenának. Vámpírként sokkal könnyebb élete lehetne – merült fel a fejében, de rögtön utána észhez is tért. Nem teheti ezt, nem változhat vámpírrá csak hogy mindent megkönnyítsen magának. Másnak is nehéz és ki kell tartson, mert egy idő után remélhetőleg helyrejönnek a dolgok és elsimul az életének útja. Remélhetőleg.

* * *

Néhány hét után Caroline leszállt az autóbuszról a Mystic Falls-i buszmegállóba. Szerencsésen túlesett élete első egyetemi évén és boldogan ölelte át Kol-t, majd édesanyját, akik a megállóban várták. Végre elkezdődött a nyár számára is és végre pihenhetett, utazhatott és szórakozhatott, remélte, hogy Kol-lal meglátogatják a nyáron a nyaralót, amit egy éve kapott a középiskola elvégzése után a Mikaelson családtól.

-Annyira örülök, hogy megjöttél. – mondta Forbes sheriff és megölelte újra a lányát.

-Én is, anya! – mondta boldogan a vámpírlány és magához szorította édesanyját.

-Remélem nagyon sok mesélnivalód van számomra, már nagyon vártam, hogy egész este beszélj a vacsoránál.

-Remélem Kol jól gondodat viselte, amíg nem voltam itthon. – nézett a mellette álló vámpírra Caroline és Kol büszkén bólintott, hogy természetesen minden a legnagyobb rendben volt.

Caroline természetesen az úton hazafele végig, majd otthon a vacsora alatt is végig mesélt. Édesanyja hálásan hallgatta végig az összes sztorit és minden újdonságot, amit a lánya mesélt. Kol kissé unottan nézett ki a fejéből, hiszen ő nagyon sokszor hallotta már az összes aprócska sztorit, Caroline minden este felhívta és órákon keresztül mesélt neki az egyetemen történtekről.

-Remélem vásároltál magadnak valami szép ruhát. – jegyezte meg Liz, miközben összeszedte a tányérokat az asztalról.

-Miért? – nézett fel Caroline megrémülve.

-Hamarosan megkezdődnek a Mystic Falls-i városnapok. Megérkezett a meghívód a bálra, személyesen Tyler hozta ki.

-Te jó ég... – a lány el sem hitte, hogy ő, Caroline Forbes megfeledkezhetett egy hasonló méretű eseményről a saját szűlővárosában, ahol évekig királynőként ismerte mindenki. –Semmit sem vettem.

-Van még időd, szerencsére. Egy hét múlva lesz a bál, az ünnepség pedig már szerdán megkezdődik a főteren. – magyarázta Liz, miközben mosogatott.

-Egy hét elég annak a Caroline-nak, akit én ismerek, hogy megmozdítson minden apró és óriás követ a földön. – nevetett Kol és megcsókolta bartátnőjét.

-Az a Caroline már nem ugyanaz, Kol... – hajtotta le szomorúan a fejét a vámpírlány és Kol aggódva nézett Liz-re, aki hasonló tekintettel fürkészte lányának az arcát és segítségért fordult a férfihez.

* * *

Julian az irodában ült és a cikkeket olvasta, amiket Elena az előbb a kezébe adott. Több mint 10 cikk volt elkészítve, és a mai nap volt az első, amikor Elena visszatért az irodába, épen és egészségesen.

-Jók lettek. – mondta röviden és tömören Julian.

-Tényleg? – Elena nem hitt a fülének, amikor Julian megdícsérte a munkáját. Ez volt az első, amikor valami jót hallott és nem hordta le minden apró hibáért őt a főnök. Bár megdícsérte ma őt, a férfi mégsem volt túl jó kedvében. Rövid, érzelemmentes válaszokat adott ma Elenának és a lány nem tudta eldönteni, hogy miatta van ez, vagy problémái vannak.

Julian bólintott és félretette az asztalán a cikkeket, majd nekilátott egy újabb csomag papír átpakolásához és mindenféle kellékek mozgatásához az asztalán. Továbbá egyetlen pillantást sem vetett az előtte álló lányra. Elena néhány másodpercig mozdulatlanul állt ott. Gondolkodott, hogy kérdezzen-e bármit a férfitől, de egyszerűen lehetetlen volt kiigazódni rajta és ezért inkább hallgatott. Várt, hogy a férfi önmagától megnyíljon előtte, de nem is értette, miből gondolta, hogy ez meg fog történni. Talán megszokásból, talán megszokta, hogy minden a lába előtt hever és ha valamiért meg kell dolgoznia, az már hatalmas erőfeszítésbe kerül. Végül szó nélkül kilépett az irodából és folytatta a napi teendőit.

A nap végén újabb 4 cikk készült el és Elena büszke volt magára, hiszen jó irányba haladt. Ezelőtt néhány hónappal egyetlen cikken órákon keresztül dolgozott, most pedig egyre többet sikerült megírni, a főnök pedig elégedett volt a munkájával. Végezve összes teendőjével, hálás sóhajjal lépett be a nappalijába, cipőit a földre dobva és táskáját az ajtó mellett hagyva. Haját gyorsan kiengedte és zakóját is csak úgy a kanapé szélére dobta. Hosszú nap volt. Azonban amint besietett a fürdőszobába, rögtön megszólalt a csengő és a kilincs már nyílt is. Ha nem zárta volna be az ajtót, a vendége be is érkezett volna, ezért számított arra, hogy vámpír áll az ajtó előtt. És igaza is volt.

-Kol... – köszöntötte a vámpírt és behívta, majd újra bezárta az ajtót.

-Elena. Hát te még élsz? – nevetett Kol, majd odalépett hozzá és megpuszilta a lányt.

-Örülök, hogy látlak. – jegyezte meg Elena, bár nem tudta, mi ez a váratlan látogatás.

-Én is örülök. Hoztam neked valamit. – mondta a vámpír, azzal átnyújtott egy borítékot a lánynak. Csinos betűtípussal nyomtatott szöveg rajta, a boríték halvány barackszíne elkápráztatta Elena szemét és illata is bódító volt.

-Évi Jótékonysági Bál – Mystic Falls Városi Napok? – olvasta fel hangosan a szöveget, ami a borítékon volt. – Ezeket a meghívókat te kell kihord mindenkinek?

-Csak neked hoztam el, összefutottam Tyler-rel és Matt-el a Grill-ben és mível nekik soha nem veszed fel a telefont, ezért felajánlottam, hogy én minden bizonnyal átadom neked, ha törik, ha szakad.

-Kedves volt tőled! – kuncogott Elena, majd letette a borítékot a konyhapultra. – Valami egyéb újság? Foglalj helyet.

-Semmi újság azon kívül, hogy hazajött Caroline. Holnap este vacsorát tartunk a Mikaelson házban számára, és szívesen látnánk téged is, csatlakozhatnál. – mesélt Kol a terveiről. Elena mosolyogva gondolt arra, régen mennyire jók voltak ezek a vacsorák, most pedig mindenre visszagondolva, idegennek tűnt már számára az a világ.

-Kol...

-Ne! – állította meg Kol. – Kérlek, ne mondj nemet. Csak adj egy esélyt magadnak. Hónapok óta egyedül élsz és dolgozol, a barátaiddal nem találkoztál szinte egy éve. Mikor láttad utoljára Caroline-t? Vagy Elijah?

-Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Kol. – mentegetőzött Elena. – Azt a részét az életemnek magam mögött hagytam. Sok a munkám és nincs időm erre.

-Nincs időd a barátaidra? Elena, ez nem te vagy, nem ilyennek ismerlek!

-Kol, a régi Elena már nincs, elment...

-Damon-nel együtt? – vágott a szavába Kol, majd látta, hogy Elena hatalmasat nyel és összeszorítja ajkait. – Ez a jelen, Elena és a barátaidnak szüksége van rád, ahogy neked is rájuk. Ne tartsd távol magadtól azokat, akik szeretnek.

-Sajnálom. – vonogatta a vállait Elena. – Nem engedhetem, hogy a múltban éljek. Túl sok emlék fűz mindenhez mindegyikötökkel. Nem akarok semmire emlékezni, csak tovább lépni mindenen. Lassan kezdem úgy érezni, hogy ez itt Mystic Falls-ban nem fog összejönni soha!

-Ostobaság, amiket mondasz. Egy próbát megér, és ha a vacsora után is úgy érzed, hogy nincs szükséged egyikünkre sem, akkor elengedünk. Ígérem! – Kol arca a lehető legőszintébbnek tűnt és Elena elhitte minden egyes szavát, amit mondott. Talán tényleg meg kellene próbálja. Mindenki változott egy év alatt. Gyökeresen megváltozott mindenki élete és ha tényleg más minden, talán még menthető a barátsága a többiekkel. Egy dolgot azonban egyáltalán nem akart – ugyanaz az Elena lenni, mint amilyen ezelőtt volt.


	3. Even if we change we'll be the same

A nap forrón sütött Mystic Falls felett. Elena új házának ablakán minden reggel besütött a nyári nap, ami így a nyár közepén nagyon meleg volt, még korán reggel is! Lehetetlen volt nem felébredni a lassan kialakuló hőségre és fényre, ami hivatlan vendégként tört be a szoba ablakán. Reggel 7 óra volt és Elena csak most ébredezett. Nem tervezett reggelizni otthon, arra számított, hogy az irodában eszik egy kis gyümölcsöt, ezért is hagyta, hogy az ébresztő fél órával a munkaprogram előt szóljon. Így csak elkészülnie kellett és egy taxival 10 percet utazni az újságírói iroda kapujáig.

Miután elkészített egy finom kávét és bepakolta a kellékeit a kistáskájába, bezárta maga mögött az ajtót és a taxi szerencsére már a kapu előtt állt és rá várt. Az út rövid volt, alig 10 percbe telt odaérni és Elena a mai napon nagyon ügyesen a munkaprogram előtt 10 perccel jelen volt. Már jó néhányan voltak az irodában, lassacskán mindenki nekilátott napi teendőinek. Az alkalmazottak sorra léptek be és ki Julian irodájának ajtaján és már jócskán elkezdődött a cikkek leadása és szerkesztése, majd az újabb cikkek kiosztása a főnök által.

Amikor Elenára került a sor, felkapta a 3 kis cikket az íróasztaláról és besietett a jól megszokott üvegajtókon keresztül a főnöke irodájába. Julian, mint minden nap, ma is jó bőrben volt, arca friss és üde volt, mint akinek semmiféle dolga nem akadt az elmúlt hetekben. Öltönyéről lehetett következtetni a rengeteg pénzre, amit birtokolt. Szemei most is élénkzölden virítottak, amikor Elenára nézett és odanyújtotta a kezét, hogy átvegye a cikkeket. Elena egy kis álmélkodás után odanyújtotta a lapokat és hátrébb lépett.

Miközben Julian gondosan átolvasta az anyagot, Elena felmérte a terepet. Szokás szerint körülnézett az íróasztalon és megfigyelt minden apróságot, miközben arra várt, hogy Julian szóljon néhány szót és kiossza a napi munkáját. Most azonban a szeme megakadt egy eddig soha nem látott tárgyon, az íróasztal egyik sarkában: egy barackszínű boríték, amin csinosan írott betűkkel volt feltűntetve az esemény, amire Elena is nemrég kapott meghívót. A híres jótékonysági bál a városi napok keretén belül, ahova a legtöbb jelentős embert mind-mind meghívták. Elena nem is értette, hogy miért csodálkozott annyira azon, hogy a város egyetlen jelentős újságának főnöke is egyike a meghívóttaknak.

-Látom, megtaláltad a meghívóimat. – kuncogott halkan Julian, de amikor Elena ránézett, még mindig a lapokat fürkészte a férfi. Félelmetes volt, ahogy szinte mindig mindent tudott.

-Sajnálom, ha a személyes terébe léptem. – kért elnézést Elena a tolakodó viselkedése miatt, de Julian arcán nem úgy tűnt, mintha haragudna.

-Nincs nekem olyanom, Elena. – állt fel a férfi a székből és a cikkeket a megszokott cikket összegyüjtő kis dobozkába tette, a többiek mellé. – Szeretnél eljönni?

-Tessék? – kérdezte megszeppenve Elena. Julian ilyen egyszerűen, egy kis erőfeszítés nélkül kibökte a szavakat és Elena nem hitt a füleinek. Őt szeretné elvinni? Helyes ez az egész, hogy az alkalmazott a főnökével jelentkezzen egy ilyen jeles eseményen? Csak egyetlen apró hang jött ki a száján, továbbra is Julian-t figyelve, aki most Elena elé állt, nekidőlve az asztal szélének. – Én...

-Itt a meghívó, kettőt kaptam. Ha szeretnél jönni egy ilyen ostoba, felszínes eseményre, ahol mindenki álarcot visel és mosolyog az ellenségei képébe, itt van, tessék, csatlakozhatsz hozzám. – Julian odanyújtotta az egyik jegyet a lánynak, de Elena csak tovább bámult és nem tudta, mit szóljon. – Mondanál valamit?

-Én... – mondta ki újra Elena, összeszedve magát. – Én is kaptam meghívót.

-Tényleg? – kissé meglepődve kérdezte Julian, mintha nem számított volna arra, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű lánynak is küldenek meghívót egy ilyen, állítólag jelentős, fontos eseményre.

-Igen. – bökte ki Elena, végre magabiztosabban. – Az alapítócsaládok egyikébe tartozom. Minden alapítócsalád kap egy ilyet.

-Hát persze. – mosolygott Julian kissé zavartan és visszatette a jegyet a borítékba. – Akkor most találnom kell valaki mást, aki eljön velem.

Elena kissé zavarban érezte magát. Nem mondott nemet, de igent sem, azonban Julian rögtön megfordította a terveket egy más irányban. Máris a B tervnél tartott? Ha Elenával nem jött össze, már más lányhoz fordul? Egy percig azt hitte, kíváltságban van része és egy ilyen jelentős személlyel mehet a bálba, ami fontos lépés lehet karriere szempontjából. Most pedig a férfi már úgy tett, mintha az egész meg sem történt volna. Julian visszaült a székébe és intett Elenának, hogy mehet.

Egy hosszabb fél óra elteltével e-mail-en érkezett a mai napra kitűzött cikkek, amit Elenának ki kellett dolgoznia. Most 7 darab cikk volt és amikor Elena meglátta, tudta, hogy éjszaka is dolgozni fog néhányukon.

Julian e-mail-en küldte át az új cikkeket és teendőket minden reggel a tegnapi cikkek leadása után. Elena a képernyőt bámulta és gondolkodott. Igent kellett volna mondania rögtön, ahogy felajánlották a meghívót. Fontos lépés lett volna minden szempontból az életében. Egy csábos férfi mellett jelenhetett volna meg, valamint karriere kiemelkedett volna a sötétségből, ha Julian Parker bemutatja néhány barátjának, akik ugyanilyen fontos személyiségek voltak az összes környező városból.

A lány azonban restelte, hogy most, mikor elszalasztotta az esélyt, újra bemenjen a főnöke irodájába és újra megkérje, hogy meghívja. Milyen lány tenne ilyent? Azonban felcsillant a szeme egy újabb lehetőségre. Ott volt a szemei előtt az e-mail, amire válaszolhatott volna bármikor. Legalább megkérdezhette volna, hogy miért akar más lányt vinni. Vagy ez is túlságosan nyomulósnak mutatná a lányt? Valószínűleg igen. Elena elhesegette a buta kis gondolatait és a munkára koncentrált. Végül is 7 darab cikk vár arra, hogy kidolgozzák a lehető legjobb módon.

* * *

A bejárati ajtó kinyílt a Mikaelson villában és Caroline besétált a hatalmas házba. Körülnézett az előtérben, majd belépett a nappaliba, ami csodálatos rusztikus tárgyakkal volt berendezve. Jó néhányszor járt már itt a vámpírlány, de mindig megcsodálta a szépséges festményeket, a puha selyemből készült asztalterítőket és a legdrágább fából készült bútordarabokat. Eszméletlenül ízlésesen és otthoniasan volt berendezve minden, mint ahogy számítani is lehetett rá Mikael részéről. Ahogy besétált, a nappaliban megpillantott végre egy vámpírt.

-Klaus.

-Caroline. – emelte magasabbra whiskey-s poharát a vámpír, hogy köszöntse a vendéget, majd megitta a benne levő italt egyszerre. – Mi szél fúj erre, kislány?

-Jöttem látogatóba. – mosolygott Caroline, hogy oldja a feszültséget, de az ősi vámpír nem igazán viszonozta a lelkesedést. Szinte fel sem nézett a vámpírlányra és Caroline-nak volt egy nagyon halvány sejtése, hogy miért nem hajlandó kommunikálni vele Klaus Mikaelson. Még mindig neheztelt rá azért, mert Kol-t választotta helyette és akarhányszor átjött véndégségbe a lány, Klaus a lehető legjobb módon próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a lányt és mellőzni minden esetleges kapcsolatot vele.

-Nyílvánvalóan! – nézett végre rá hatalmas, kerek szemeivel a vámpír. Caroline kissé zavarba jött, de nem hagyta magát. Tudta, hogy mi a férfi szándéka ezzel: a bűntudatkeltés. Szerencsére a lányok sokkal előbbre gondolnak, mint a férfiak, és így is sikerül túllépniük a férfiak eszén legtöbbször. Legalábbis Caroline esetében működött.

-Caroline! – hallotta a lány Kol hangját a háttérben és gyorsan megfordult, hogy szembetalálja magát kedvesével.

-Szia. – köszöntötte. – Hamarabb érkeztem, remélem nem gond, szerettem volna előbb hálát mondani és megköszönni édesapádnak azt, amit értem tesz. Nem kellene ez a sok fáradozás.

-Tartsd távol a gondolataid ilyen butaságoktól, Caroline Forbes. – érkezett meg Mikael is a nappaliba, megölelte az érkező vendéget és megpuszilta. – Remélem jól telt az első egyetemi év és mindannyiunkat büszkévé tettél.

-Próbálkoztam. – mosolygott kissé zavarba jőve a lány. Mikael minden kedvességével próbálta elárasztani őt amióta visszaérkezett Mystic Falls-ba. Caroline rájött, hogy nagyon kedveli őt és örül annak, hogy Kol-lal vannak együtt. Szinte úgy kezelte, mintha saját lánya lenne.

-Készen állsz a vacsorára? – kérdezte Mikael, miközben a konyha fele sietett, ahol Caroline meglepetésére néhány nő sürgött-forgott. Közelebbről megfigyelve őket, látta, hogy takarítónők, házvezetőnő és egyéb funkciót ellátó hölgyek lépkednek ide-oda. Mikael igazán kitett magáért ami a vacsorát illette.

Mikael kérdése válasz nélkül maradt. Nem is várt válaszra, csak udvariasság miatt kérdezősködött, de nem bántódott meg, ha véletlenül elmaradtak a válaszok kérdéseire.

Míg Mikael a konyhában tett-vett, Elijah is megérkezett és meleg szívvel üdvözölte a vámpírlányt, elvétve egy-két viccet az egyetemi élettel kapcsolatban. Néhány kérdés után már el is mélyültek Kol, Caroline és Elijah a beszélgetésükbe, egyedül Klaus maradt egyedül a nappaliban, mit sem téve azért, hogy beilleszkedjen a tökéletes családi idill képébe.

* * *

A 7 cikkből 4 maradt még hátra, mire délután 5 óra volt. Lassan egy óra maradt még hátra a munkanapból Elena Gilbert számára. Nehéz nap volt, de hozzászokott lassan ahhoz, hogy túlhurcolja magát egész nap, szinte még éjszaka is dolgozott és nagyon keveset aludt. De mindez megérte, mert sikerült kivernie fejéből az élet nagy gondjait. Sikerült elfeledtetnie magával azt, hogy mi történt vele a múltban és megpróbált a lehető legnagyobb erővel a jővőre koncentrálni. A probléma az volt, hogy a jelen és jővő homályos volt és bonyolódni kezdett. Egyrész itt volt Stefan, akinek érzéseit Elena nem tudta viszonozni és az egész mellett ott volt a bűntudat is, amivel nehezen tudott együttélni, miután a lehető legtöbb módon kihasználta a vámpír jóságát és érzéseit iránta. A másik oldalon azonban ott volt a munkahely, ami nehéz volt és megviselte a lányt, de ott volt a legnehezebb része a munkának: a főnök. Julian Parker személye sötét ködbe burkolózva kísértett Elena fejében. Valami rejtélyes volt a férfival kapcsolatban, ami kíváncsivá tette Elenát. Kíváncsi volt arra, hogy mit akarhat tőle a férfi: egyszerűen csak utálja és gyötri az életét, hogy tönkretegye Elenát, vagy komolyabb szándékai vannak és ilyen ostoba játékokkal próbálja Elena tudtára adni, hogy kedveli őt? Tiszta őrület volt az egész és hatalmas űrt hagyott Elena agyában a személye.

A mély gondolatok közepette Elena telefonja rezegni kezdett és kizökkentette az elmélkedésből. Szerencsére csak egy üzenet érkezett, ezért hamar elmúlt az erőteljes rezgés a fából készült íróasztalon, így nem vonta magára a figyelmet a lány. Megnézte a képernyőn megjelent szöveget.

„7-kor várunk a villában a vacsorával. Ajánlom, hogy itt legyél." – Kol.

Elena mosolygott, de legbelül azért összeszorult a szíve. Hogy állhatna Caroline szeme elé azok után, hogy hónapok óta nem beszélt vele és szándékosan kerülte? Nem csak Caroline, de bárki más szemei elé félt kerülni, hiszen senkivel sem tartotta igazán a kapcsolatot. Legalább Elijah ott lesz, Elena tudta, hogy számíthatott rá minden helyzetben, de azt is tudta, hogy ez a múltban így volt és a jelenben már semmi sem biztos.

Ahogy újra elméjült a gondolataiban, újra megzörrent a telefon, most már a kezében.

„Beszélnem kell veled." – Stefan.

A lány felsóhajtott. Nem szívesen találkozott volna most Stefan-nel, azok után, hogy tegnap is annyira rejtélyes módon odaállított a háza elé, majd eltűnt.

-Ne sóhajts ekkorákat. – zökkentette ki egy hang az újabb elmélyült gondolkodásból Elenát. A lány hirtelen az aszalra ejtette a telefont majd megpördült a székén, hogy szemügyre vegye a hangforrást. Amikor megfordult, Julian már jóval távolabb volt, egy másik újságíró asztalához sietett, néhány lapot hagyott ott, majd valamit magyarázni kezdett. Elena az órára pillantott és körbenézett a teremben. 10 perc volt hátra 6-ig és négyen voltak még ott az irodában.

-Miért? – állt fel ő is a székéről, bepakolva a telefont és néhány kinyomtatott cikket a táskájába. – Itt már azt sem szabad?

-Mit nem szabad még? – kérdezte Julian, ahogy immár közeledett Elena íróasztalához. Elena nem tudta, mit válaszoljon. Julian arcára pillantott és szembenézett a hatalmas, immár világos zöld szemekkel. Elmosolyodva nézte, ahogy Julian közeledik felé. Most tényleg semmiféle választ nem tudott volna adni. Tudhatta volna, hogy Julian mindig úgy forgatja ki a szavak értelmét, hogy a saját malmára hajtsa vele a vizet.

Mikor azt hitte, hogy végre megáll a férfi az ő asztalánál is, Julian továbbsietett, kikerülve a lányt, besietve az irodájába. Ritka pillanatok egyike volt, ha Julian-t a saját irodáján kívül látták, így ez is emlékre méltó pillanat volt Elenának. Mire összeszedte a csomagját és elindult lassan a kijárat fele, a főnökje is kiviharzott az irodájából és a kijárat fele vette az útját. Elena kissé úgy érezte, hogy sietnie kell, ha nem akarja, hogy Julian hirtelen fellökje őt a hatalmas sietségében.

Ámdé amikor az ajtóhoz értek, Julian illedelmesen intett Elenának, hogy lépjen előre és menjen nyugodtan, a lány egyáltalán nem érezte a sürgetést, amire számított.

-Talált már valakit, akit elhívjon a bálba? – kérdezte Elena, ahogy kiértek a főútra. Látta, hogy Julian kocsija a közelben van. A férfi arcán látszott a meglepődöttség a kérdés hallatán, de tudta nagyon jól, Elena hova akar kijutni és arra gondolt: ketten játszhatják ezt a játékot.

-Nem is kerestem. – vallotta be a lánynak, lassan pedig előkeresgélte zakójának zsebéből a kocsikulcsot. – Úgy döntöttem, nem éri meg elmenni erre az ostobaságra. Mint azt már mondtam, képmutató vigyorgásból áll az egész. Az adományt átutalom és jó Mystic Falls-i polgár révén tökéletesen teljesítettem a rám rótt kötelességet.

-És mi lesz az újsággal? Tökéletes cikket lehetne írni erről az eseményről, nem is egyet, hanem rengeteget. – kissé csalódottan nézett fel a férfire Elena, azt várta volna, hogy elhívja újra őt, vagy legalább megkérdezné, hogy nem-e gondolta meg magát, de semmi. Mélységesen bántotta, hogy a férfi inkább nem megy el, mintsem őt újra elhívja és belássa, hogy Elena mennyire gyerekesen viselkedett és megérdemel még egy esélyt. – Rengeteg jó ötletem van, sok szemszögből meg lehetne közelíteni az eseményt...

-Természetesen ott leszel te, mint az alapítócsaládok egyikének gyönyörű leszármazottja. Ki más írhatná meg ezt a legjobb szemszögből, mint te? – Elena szemei hatalmasra nyíltak, amikor meghallotta Julian szavait. Nem tudta, mire reagáljon először a hoszú mondatban elhangzottak közül.

-Ezt mikor szándékozta elmondani nekem? – kérdezte végül, a szavak még mindig össze-vissza forogtak a fejében, miközben beszélt.

-Most. – egyszerű de nagyszerű válasszal fejezte be a beszélgetést Julian és a lány látta, hogy lassan elindul az autója irányába.

-Hé. – szólította meg Elena. – Azt mondta, hogy gyönyörű vagyok?

-Inkább azt, hogy az alapító család tagja! – nevetett Julian, majd kinyitotta az autójának ajtaját és betette a táskát a hátsó ülésre. – És kérlek, kezdj tegezni, különben az idegeimre fogsz menni. Hazavigyelek?

Elena hirtelen szóhoz sem jutott. Ez a férfi egy katasztrófa. Gyorsan történnek körülötte a dolgok és ehhez a rohanó élethez nehéz újra hozzászoknia a lánynak. Három apró mondatból annyi információ zúdult Elenára, mintha egész nap beszélgettek volna. Nehéz volt tartania a lépést az újjonnan hallottakkal és kellett egy bizonyos idő, hogy feldolgozza őket és válaszoli tudjon rájuk.

-Nem hiszem, hogy az helyénvaló lenne, mivel ön a főnököm. – bökte ki Elena. – És a tegezés sem helyénvaló, sajnálom.

Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit mondani tudott és abszolut helyeselte a mondottakat. Túlságosan közeli kapcsolatba kerül így a főnökével, akihez semmilyen más szál a szakmain kívül nem kellene fűzze.

-Ha mégegyszer magázni fogsz engem, ki vagy rúgva. Elég érthető így?

-Ne fenyegess folyton azzal, hogy kirúgsz! – bőszült fel Elena, közelebb lépve az autóhoz. Esze ágában sem volt engedni, hogy így viselkedjen vele a főnöke. Egyetlen munkahely sem érte meg azt, hogy ennyire irányítsák őt. A probléma az volt, hogy nagyon nagy szüksége volt erre a munkahelyre az élete jelenlegi pontjában.

-Na látod, így már teljesen más.

Ezzel a néhány szóval elhajtott a gyönyörű, csillogó fekete BMW-bel, egyetlen bólintással hátrahagyva a lányt. Elena tudta, hogy ő mondott nemet arra, hogy hazavigyék, ezért is újabb sóhajtással elővette a telefonját és tárcsázta a taxi számát, majd fáradtan nézte az útat, ahol annak érkeznie kellene.

* * *

Mire Elena hazaért az óra már délutan fél 7-et ütött. Itt volt az ideje készülődni a vacsorára és gyorsan indulni tovább, újra hívni a taxit és elautózni a hatalmas Mikaelson villáig a rettegett szembesítésre. Eddig észre sem vette, hogy mennyire reszketnek a lábai, hogy mennyire remegnek a kezei és jég hidegek, miközben a hőmérséklet még mindig 30 fok felett volt. A lány felvett egy gyönyörű, selymes anyagból készült sötét-vörös színű ruhát és fekete cipőt hozzá. Mivel a munkahelye megkövetelte, hónapok óta magas sarkú cipőket hordott szinte egész nap, ezért most hálásan tekintett a lábaira a tükörben. Megszokta őket és könnyen járkált bennük, remélhetőleg az estét is átvészeli. Bárcsak ez lenne a legkisebb gondja a világon: hogy fáj-e a lába a magas sarok miatt. Sajnos voltak ennél aggasztóbb gondolatok is a fejében, mint például az, hogy hogyan fog Caroline, Elijah és a többi ismerőse szemébe nézni, amikor hónapok óta esze ágában sem volt keresni őket.

A magányos életmód nem működhetett tovább. Hónapok teltek el, mióta Damon-t nem látta, és leginkább barátként volt most rá nagy szüksége, mintsem szeretőre. Hiányzott ugyan Damon odaadó szerelme Elena számára, de az érzés, hogy valaki mindig mellette állt, bármi is történt, nagyon megviselte a lányt.

Hatalmas sóhajjal lépett ki a házából és bezárta az ajtót, majd beszállt a taxiba, ami érkezett és percek óta várakozott.

A Mikaelson-ház hatalmas volt, kifejezhetetlenül gyönyörű és nem csak a ház, hanem az őt körülvevő kert és telek, hiszen nem egy kis, egyszerű kert övezte, hanem egy hatalmas, fákkal, bokrokkal, virágokkal borított terület vette körül, míg a szem ellát, addig almafák, gyümölcsösök és a közelben virágos kertek, kisebb szökőkutak voltak elhelyezve roppant jó ízlés szerint. Meg kell vallani, Mikael szörnyen jó kertész volt, bár az idejéből ki is telt. A gyönyörű környezet szerencsére oldta a feszültséget amit Elena érzett a gyomrában, miközben a bejárati ajtó fele tipegett. Nagy levegőt véve, bekopogott az ajtón és várt.

-Miss Gilbert. – nyitotta az ajtót a házigazda, Mikael, aki Elena szerencséjére a leggyorsabb volt. Mikael volt az, akivel egyáltalán nem félt újra találkozni, Mikael barátságos volt és kedves, míg a többiek is úgyanígy viselkedtek vele.

-Mikael. – köszönt Elena és Mikael intésére belépett az előszobába. Túlzás nélkül, Elena szíve a torkában dobogott és érezte, hogy menten elájul, ha tovább kell lépnie. Hallotta a nevető hangokat és az erőteljes férfi hangokat is, arra következtetett, hogy többen vannak jelen, mint amire számított, és ez egyáltalán nem jelentett jót számára. Minél több a vendég, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy többször kell szégyenkeznie barátai előtt, akik mit sem hallottak róla több hónapja.

-Hogy vagy, Elena? – intett Mikael, miután megsimogatta Elena vállát és arra várt, hogy a lány megmozduljon a helyéről, amihez szinte odaszögezték amióta megérkezett.

-Jól, köszönöm. Kissé fáradtan, ugyanis a munkából jöttem. – mentegetőzött Elena és még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy ez egy jó ok arra, hogy gyorsan eltünjön majd az eseményről. Mikael azonban eltántoríthatatlannak tűnt és továbbra is intett, hogy Elena lépjen bennebb. Kissé furán nézett a lányra, miután jó néhány perc után is ugyanott állt.

-Gyere csak bennebb, már mindenki megérkezett. – „Tökéletes!" gondolta Elena magában és nagy levegőt vett majd belépett a nappaliba.

A világ legérdekesebb látványa volt, ahogyan mindenki lélegzete eláll és tekintetük Elena felé irányul. Mikael mosolyogva lépett tovább a nappali bejáratátol, cipőjének sarka kopogott a nagy csendben, miközben az összes többi jelen lévő személy az érkező vendéget bámulta. Elena végig nézett a felhozatalon: Matt, Tyler és Alaric együtt egy-egy pohár whiskey-vel a kezükben, láthatólag megszakította valaki a beszélgetésüket, Elijah és Klaus gyanusan nézték Elenát, főleg Klaus, akin látszott, hogy nem keveset ivott a mai nap folyamán és Elenát bámulva, a szeme sarkából a mellette álló Kol-Caroline párost figyelte undokan, miközben azok Liz Forbes sheriff-fel társalogtak, míg Elena meg nem szakította a csodás idilli hangulatot. Caroline mögött Stefan állt, kérdően bámulva Elena arcát, még ő sem hitte el, hogy valóban Elenát látja ott.

-Elena! Nagyon örülünk, hogy eljöttél. – törte meg Kol a csendet, Caroline hatalmas meglepetésére. Legutóbb még nem voltak ennyire közeli viszonyban Kol és Elena, legalábbis ő mit sem tudott semmiről. Kol odalépett a vendéghez és a hátára tett kezével kissé erőteljesen a csoportba vezérelte Elenát, egyenesen Caroline és Liz mellé. –Azt hiszem van mesélnivalótok, lányok.

-Elena! – Liz Forbes megölelte a lányt és mosolyogva köszöntötte. – Hogy vagy, szívem? Milyen a munkahely? Úgy hallottam, Julian Parker elég szoros gyeplőn tartja az alkalmazottjait.

-Jól vagyok, köszönöm. Ez így igaz, Mr. Parker nem kegyelmez senkinek! – nevetett Elena, miközben a szobában lassan mindenki visszatért az előző témához és beszélgetéshez. Kissé oldódott a hangulat a szobában, de a 3 személy között Elena egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg.

-Igazán sármos úriember, nagyon várom, hogy közelebbről megismerhessem majd a jótékonysági bálon! – jelentette ki Liz Forbes izgatottan, hisz egyike volt a bál szervezőinek. Elena mosolyogva nézte a nőt, de választ nem adott. Még semmi sem volt biztos a bállal és Julian-nel kapcsolatosan, talán el sem megy a férfi, de viszont ha ő nem lesz jelen, Elenának kötelező a jelenlét, miután beszélt már neki az ötleteiről a bálról való cikkekről kapcsolatosan.

-Liz, elkísérnél engem a szendvicses asztalhoz? Szükségem van a segítségedre. – kérte Kol, majd átkarolta Caroline édesanyját és tovább is álltak. Ez a kis jelenet mindennek nevezhető lett volna, csak kevésbé gyanusnak nem. Caroline nevetve nézett párja és édesanyja után majd odafordult Elenához, eléggé komor arccal.

-Milyen az egyetem? – kérdezte Elena, hogy oldja a felgyülemlő feszültséget kettejük között, de nem várt kedves választ egyáltalán. Tudta, hogy mennyire hibás volt ebben a helyzetben és mennyire játszott közbe az ő döntése, hogy itt marad Mystic Falls-ban, a jelen szituáció kialakulásában.

-Nehéz, de elviselhető. A vizsgákat sikeresen teljesítettem, csalás nélkül, ezt büszkén jelentem. – mosolygott Caroline, de Elenát nem győzte meg a mosolya.

-Csalás nélkül? – kuncogott Elena. – Miért mondod ezt?

-Hát mert a vámpírok nagyon híresek a csalásról!

-Meggyőztél! – mosolygott Elena. Azt kívánta, bárcsak könnyebb lenne ezt a beszélgetést fenntartani, hiszen régen nem kellett azon aggódjon, hogy milyen témáról beszélgessen Caroline-nal, egyszerűen csak jöttek az ötletek és a gondolatok, a legkisebb erőkifejtés nélkül.

-Milyen a munkahely? Tényleg olyan jó pasas ez a Julian?

-Szó mi szó, valóban jóképű, de tudod hogy van ez a jóképű férfiakkal...

-Ostobák, parasztok vagy gonoszak. – szakította félbe a vámpírlány Elenát, és valóban, mintha Elena gondolatait olvasta volna. Mindkét lány nevetésbe tört ki, hiszen gyerekkoruk óta megmaradt ez a vicces mondás mindkettejük fejében. Végre volta valami a múltból, amivel sikerült összekapcsolodniuk újból. Mikor végre abbahagyták a nevetést, Caroline arca elkomolyodott. – Hiányoztál, 'Lena.

Hatalmas kő, nem is, inkább egy teljes szikla zuhant le Elena válláról a szavak hallatán. Ahogy Caroline nem Elenának, hanem 'Lena-nak szólította, ahogy kimondta a nevét és azt a bizonyos szót, könny gyűlt Elena szemébe és nem tudott ellenállni érzéseinek. Megölelte régen látott, elveszett barátnőjét és szinte érezte lelkében a forróságot, amit szinte egy éve nem érzett már. Majdnem egy éve voltak távol egymástól és nem a legjobb viszonyban váltak el, amikor Caroline úgy döntött, hogy elmegy az egyetemre, Elena pedig Caroline hatalmas meglepetésére lemondott minden egyes együtt gondosan megtervezett tervükről.

-Nekem is, Care. – mondta halkan Caroline göndör fürtjei között, meg nem szakítva az ölelést, ami megannyi jó emléket idézett fel benne a múltból.

Tulajdonképpen nem akart továbbra is a múltban élni. Fontosabb volt az, hogy a jelenben maradjon és a jővőre koncentráljon, ezért elhatározta, hogy újrakezdi a barátságot Caroline-nal is. Nem maradhatnak a múltban, azon töprengve, hogy mit is rontottak el. Tovább kellett lépniük és folytatni a jelent, gondosan építgetve mindent, amit egy éve elkezdtek. A munka megy tovább, az egyetem folytatódik és ezzel kellett valamit is kezdjenek a lányok, ha azt akarták, hogy működjön a barátságuk. Ezt mindketten nagyon jól tudták.

* * *

Estére mindenki nagyon jól érezte magát. Rengeteg étel és ital fogyott el, a vámpírok tudták, hogyan kell kirúgni a hámból minden egyes összejövetelen. A lányok jól szórakoztak, bár Liz hamarabb távozott, mivel másnap korán kell kelnie. Elena olyan jól érezte magát, hogy szinte haza sem akart menni. Caroline-nal rengeteget meséltek egymásnak és hála Kol tökéletes pajzsának, senki sem zavarta meg őket abban, hogy elvarrják az elvarratlan szálakat. Történetek ezrei kerültek napfényre és Elena meg is hívta Caroline-t, hogy látogasson el szerény kis lakhelyére, amit a lehető legkevesebb pénzből ugyan, de berendezett és vendéglátásra készen állt. Elmesélte, hogy négy hálószoba van a házban, amiből 3 teljesen üresen áll, a nappaliban egy kanapé van és a konyha meg a fürdő is csak a legszükségesebb kellékeket tartogatta. Caroline-t azonban egyáltalán nem zavarta, szívesen igent mondott bármiféle meghívásra és rögvest meghívta magával Kol-t és Elijah-t is, már csak az időpontot kellett leszögezniük.

-Ki rúgjuk a ház oldalát! – nevetett hangosan Caroline, miközben Elena elnézést kért és kisietett a mosdóba. Kissé fejébe szállt a rengeteg whiskey és bor, amit megittak.

Miközben a mosdóban volt, ránézett a telefonjára.

-Ó, te jó ég! – kiáltott fel. Éjszaka 1 óra múlt néhány perccel, de nem ez volt, ami igazán megrémísztette a lányt, hanem az, amit kissé lennebb látott a telefon képernyőjén. Három nem fogadott hívás nem mástól, mint Julian Parker. – Ó, nem, nem, nem!

Gyorsan megnyomta a zöld gombot és füléhez nyomta a telefont, közben elintézte bordó színű ruháját és belenézett a tükörbe. Miközbe kicsengett a hívás, hosszú barna fürtjeit megigazította és jobb kezével végül megragadta a telefont, amit addig vállával próbált tartani. Imádkozott, hogy Julian felvegye a telefont és azért mégjobban, hogy nehogy felköltse a már alvó főnökét, mert akkor övé a pokol holnap a munkahelyen.

-Elena..

-Julian. Annyira sajnálom, nem hallottam, hogy hívtál. – hadarta gyorsan, ahogy beleszólt a férfi a telefonba. – Azaz, Mr. Parker.. sajnálom azt is, ha felköltöttem.

-Te ittál?

-Nem! – olyan gyorsan válaszolt Elena, hogy rögtön meg is bánta. Nyílvánvaló volt, hogy mekkorát hazudott, mert ilyen gyorsan senki sem válaszolhat erre a kérdésre. – Miért hívtál?

-Átküldtem körülbelül 4 órával ezelőtt két nagyon fontos cikket, amit holnapra ki kellene dolgozz. A zenéből és a kiábalásból arra következtetek, hogy nem láttad az e-mailt még. – hihetetlenül nyugodt volt a hangja a férfinek és Elena nem is volt ezzel megszokva. Ennél azért élénkebb szokott lenni a főnök, ha beszél vele, ezért arra következtetett, hogy hatalmas bajban van most a cikkek miatt.

-A francba. – suttogta Elena de megfeledkezett arról, mennyire jól hallszik a telefonban még a legapróbb suttogás is. – Ó, sajnálom. Ne haragudj. Nem úgy értettem. Nem láttam még a cikkeket. De megcsinálom. Hamarosan készen lesz. Reggel első dolgom az lesz, hogy bevigyem.

-Reggel 7-re kellene.

-Meglesz, főnök! – mondta határozottan Elena, már amennyire tudott határozottan beszélni. Az alkohol most hatott legjobban, mikor megállt és lenyugodott. Az adrenalin miatt eddig egyáltalán nem érezte mennyit ivott, most azonban fel volt pörögve, de a rosszabbik értelemben.

-Jó éjt!

-Jó éjt! És még egyszer sajnálom, hogy ilyen későn zavartam! – búcsúzott el a lány, majd gyorsan letette a kagylót és kisuhant a mosdóból.

Azaz kisuhant volna, ha bele nem ütközött volna Stefan Salvatore megfeszült testébe. Úgy tűnik, most már az előtte álló akadályokat sem veszi észre, mit fog tenni a két fontos cikkel és a 4 másikkal, ami megmaradt holnapra? Hátralépett és felnézett a vámpírra. Amióta Stefan megütötte őt, azóta egyszer sem álltak ilyen közel egymáshoz.

-Beszélnünk kell. Az üzenetekre azért válaszolhatnál. – jelentette ki Stefan, arrébb kísérve Elenát egy fal mellé. Elena meg is feledkezett arról a délutáni üzenetről, amit Stefan hagyott neki, ideje sem volt válaszolni és megvallva az igazat, nem is nagyon akart beszélni a vámpírral. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy miről lehetett szó, de arra tippelt, hogy újra a reménytelenül romantikus szerelmi vallomás kerül elő Stefan rejtett tarsolyából.

-Miről van szó? Gyorsan, kérlek, mert mennem kell dolgozni!

-Dolgozni? Ilyenkor? – meglepődve érdeklődött Stefan.

-Igen. Elszórakoztam az időt, most pedig bajban vagyok. Meg kicsit részeg is. – kissé idegesen válaszolt Elena, mire Stefan elmosolyodott a lány kijelentésén. Nem nevezhető Elena részegnek, de kissé tényleg sokat ivott és az elméje nem gondolkodott már józanon. Nem akarta kinevetni, de jó érzés volt így látni a lányt. Végre kikapcsolódott és szórakozott kicsit, visszakaptak egy darabot a régi Elenából és remélhetőleg a többi is ott bújkált valahol, csak meg kellett keresni.

-Aranyos vagy, ha részeg vagy!

-Nincs időm erre, Salvatore! Mennem kell. – lépett tovább Elena, megelégelve a cikizést és nevetgélést és komolyra fordította a szót. Mennie kellett. Még így is lehetetlennek bizonyult a feladat, nem vesztegethetett több időt, reggel 7-re az irodában van a helye, kevesebb, mint 6 órája van hátra és 6 cikk – lehetetlennek hangzott.

-Várj! – megragadta a karát Stefan.

-Eressz el. Mi van? Megint megütsz? – vonta kérdőre Elena, kissé magára vonva Kol figyelmét, aki fél füllel figyelte az eseményeket. Elena ránézett, látta Kol intő arcát és rájött, hogy itt rengeteg vámpír van. Nem kockáztathatják, hogy felfedik magukat Stefan-nel, ezért adott egy utolsó esélyt Stefan-nek. Visszasiettek a fal mellé, ahol kevésbé figyelték őket és remélték, hogy a nagy nevetgélés és zene elnyomja a hangjukat.

-Ne légy ennyire ostoba, Elena! Sajnálom ami történt. Nem voltam önmagam.

-Rendben, ha ez bocsánatkérés akar lenni, elfogadom. Ennyi? – suttogta a lány.

-Találkoztam Enzoval!

Elena szemei hatalmasak lettek. Enzo? A vámpír aki tönkretette az életüket egy évvel ezelőtt? Hihetetlennek tűnt, felfoghatatlannak, mert hónapokig próbáltak a nyomába kerülni, sikertelenül.

-Hol? Damon is ...

-Nem. Csak Enzo. – szakította félbe a lányt Stefan, de ő nagyon jól tudta, hogy ez még csak a kezdet. Amit ezután tervez mondani, az sokkal jobban lesúlytja majd Elenát, mint ez az egyszerű találkozás.

-Mit mondott?

-Enzo tud rólam és rólad.

Stefan csak nézte, ahogy a lány szemei még hatalmasabbra nőnek. Ez volt az, amitől rettegtek mindketten. Leginkább Elena, de Stefan is félt attól a pillanattól, amikor Damon-nek a szemébe kell néznie és bevallania, hogy lefeküdt a kedvesével. Hacsak nem teszi meg Enzo hamarabb. De úgy Stefan, mint Elena is nagyon jól tudta, hogy Enzo meghagyja ezt a nehéz feladatot számukra, mert miért is ne lenne érdekesebb és kínosabb az, ha Elena és Stefan kell elmondja ezt annak a vámpírnak, akit szemét módon hátba szúrtak, míg ő az életüket próbálta menteni.

Elena beleharapott az ajkába. Mit mondhatott volna? Az ég világon semmi sincs, amiről beszélhetnének már. Enzo tud mindent, vagyis Damon is meg fogja tudni és ez csak időpont kérdése volt. Talán a jótékonysági bálon megjelennek és Enzo kényszeríti majd őket, hogy színt valljanak Stefan-nel – végül is Damon-nek szokása különböző bálokra a rejtélyes módon való visszajövetel, megjelenés. Talán Enzo is azt tervezi, hogy tönkreteszi a legcsodálatosabb estét a városban azzal, hogy Elenát megszégyeníti. Elena tudta, mi a teendője.

Hátat fordított Stefan-nek majd az ajtó fele sietett. Felkapta kabátját és egyetlen szó nélkül kisietett a bejárati ajtón, szerencsére néhány vámpír figyelmét keltve magára csak. A többiek túlságosan el voltak foglalva azzal, hogy milyen italt igyanak következőre. Ahogy a lány a friss levegőre ért, nagyot sóhajtott. Semmiféleképpen sem mehetett el arra a bálra – ha Enzo és Damon is eljön, akkor jobb, ha Elena nem lesz ott, hiszen úgyis megtalálják majd őt, ha nagyon akarják. A nyílvános megaláztatás még elkerülhető volt, a többi pedig elveszett mind.


	4. Lots of mess stuck up in my head

Egész éjszaka dolgozott Elena Gilbert azon a két cikken amit főnökje, Julian Parker tegnap este küldött át neki.A másik 4 cikk nem készült el, hiszen emberileg lehetetlenség lett volna 6 cikket ilyen kevés idő alatt kidolgozni, így is alíg-alíg volt idő erre a kettőre. Elena úgy érezte, hogy nem sikerült a legjobban a két cikk és pontosan tudta, hogy mi az oka ennek: egész éjjel az járt a fejében, hogy néhány nap múlva, a jótékonysági bálon jelen lesz Damon és Enzo a gonosz kis tervükkel. Mi van ha Julian tényleg nem szándékozott elmenni a bálra és Elenának kötelező lesz a jelenlét? Hogyan szabadulna ebből a helyzetből?

Besietett az irodába és lepakolta a csomagjait az asztalra. Néhány emberen kívül szinte senki sem volt az irodában ilyen korán. A munkaprogram fél 8-kor kezdődött és még ezt is nehezen tartották be egyesek, nemhogy reggel 7-re érkezzen bárki is, akinek nem volt muszáj. Miután gondosan rendet tett az asztala körül, a kávégép irányába sietett. Semmit sem aludt az éjszaka és szüksége volt egy hatalmas bögre kávéra, hogy túlélje a napot. Miután azt meg is szerezte, a főnök irodája felé nézett. Még nem égett a lámpa, ezért jó oka volt feltételezni, hogy Julian még nem ért be. Azt hitte, van még egy kis ideje, legalább a finom reggeli kávét megissza, de ahogy a gondolatok megcsiklandozták álmos elméjét, az iroda ajtaja kinyílt és Elena félt odafordulni. Hallotta a bőrcipő hangos kopogását a fából készült parkettán és csak néhány másodperc volt hátra addig, míg a férfi odaér Elena íróasztalához. A fejében vissza is számolt: három, kettő, egy...

-Elena, az irodámba. Most!

A lány felnézett, de Julian már rég az iroda fele tartott. A lány felvette a kávésbögrét és a két cikket, majd elindult a férfi mögött az üvegfallal borított iroda irányába. Julian-t követve belépett a szobába és becsukta az ajtót. Megvárta, míg a férfi lepakolja a táskáját, a tükörben elintézi bordó színű nyakkendőjét és leül a székbe, majd Elenára néz. Intett a lánynak, hogy nyújtsa át a cikkeket. Elena megragadta a kávésbögrét, hogy bebiztosítsa helyét a kezében, a másik kezével pedig átnyújtotta az aktákat és közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, büszkén és magabiztosan. Mielőtt azonban egy pillantást is vetett volna a cikkekre, Julian felállt a székéből és odasietett Elena elé. A lány követte a férfit, majd megszeppent, mikor az nekidőlt az asztalnak, ahogy szokott. Elena kénytelen volt hátrébb lépni, majd két kezével megfogta a bögréjét.

-Kérem a bögrét. – mondta Julian, de Elena szinte fel sem észlelhetett, már ki is vette a férfi a kezéből a kávés csészét és letette az egyik távoli szekrényre. – Nincs kávé a cikkjeim közelében!

Elena forgatta a szemeit, majd felsóhajtott. Szemei aprócskák voltak most, a fáradtság megviselte és nem volt türelme Julian undok beszólásaihoz és ostobaságához. Türelmesen várt, fürkészve a férfi szemét, ahogy körülbelül 10 percig vizsgálta a cikkeket.

-Azt hittem számíthatok rád, Elena. – jegyezte meg a főnök, kissé meglepve Elenát. Bár tudta,hogy a cikkek nagyon rosszul sikerültek, mégsem várt rosszat Julian-től. Most az egszer megértést várt tőle, bár a férfi nem tudhatta, mit kellene megértsen a mai napon. – Tudhattam volna, már akkor, amikor fel sem vetted a telefont, hogy nem bízhatok rád ekkora munkát. Pedig az utóbbi időben ígérkezően fejlődtél, most pedig éjjszaka berúgsz, bulizol és közben cikket is írsz?

-Hogy... – Elena tátott szájjal nézett a férfire. Hogy mondhat ilyent? Mi köze a magánéletéhez? Ő csak a főnöke, semmi beleszólása abba, hogy mit csinál munkán kívül. Egyszerűen szóhoz sem jutott.

-A másik 4 cikk a tegnapról?

-Ugye nem mondod komolyan? – Elena érthetetlenül nézett a férfire, aki úgy tűnt egyáltalán nem viccel. Kellett az a 4 cikk, ami egyáltalán nem volt tervben sem, nem hogy kész legyen bármelyik is közülük.

-Nem hogy ezt a 2 cikket teljesen elrontod, mikor közöltem veled tisztán, hogy fontos cikkekről van szó, még az előző napi munkádat sem végzed el? – azok a tökéletesen zöld szemek szikráztak, ahogy a férfi beszélt. Elena megfélemlítve érezte magát és nem tudta, mit válaszolhatna. Elrontotta a cikkeket, megfeledkezett a másikokról, de most az egszer igazán tehetnének egy apró, kicsike kivételt vele is, hiszen nagyon nehéz éjszakán volt túl.

-Igazad van, nincs mentségem rá. Elrontottam. – mondta türelmesen és csak azt kívánta, bárcsak kiengedné most innen ebben a percben Julian, hogy tovább folytathassa saját munkáját. Ez azonban tudta nagyon jól, hogy nem fog bekövetkezni.

-Hogy vezessek így egy újságot? – kiabált Julian és Elena kinézett az üvegeken, ahol látta, hogy majdnem mindenki, aki lassan megérkezett, rájuk figyel. Nem ez volt az első veszekedés köztük és Elena úgy érezte, hogy szinte csak vele van itt a probléma. Valószínüleg közrejátszott az is, hogy Elena volt a legfrissebb alkalmazott. – Kávéval jönnek az alkalmazottjaim, jó hogy nem öntik rá a cikkekre és úgy adják be, részegen írják meg a cikkjeimet és fele munkát végeznek!

Julian újra felállt a székről és az asztalnak dőlt Elena előtt. Szerencsére a lány hátrébb állt, ámde ígyis eléggé közel volt ahhoz, hogy érezze a méregdrága kölni illatát a férfin, ahogy belesimított szőke hajába és a szél Elena felé sodorta az illatot.

-Nem voltam részeg! – jegyezte meg a lány is, miután eljutott az agyáig Julian mondanivalója. – Semmi közöd ahhoz, amit munkán kívül csinálok!

-De van, addig, míg nem végzed el a munkádat mellette!

-Elvégeztem! –most már Elena is kiabált és nem tudta megmondani, hogy honnan volt ennyi bátorsága a főnökével szemben. – Késő este hívsz, két iszonyatosan hosszú cikket küldesz, mintha csak azt akarnád, hogy egész éjszaka mást se csináljak,csak dolgozzak! Meg is csináltam, egy percnyit nem aludtam az éjjel mert azokon a hülye cikkeken dolgoztam, ráadásul idejövök reggel 7-re, ahogy kéred és mégis én vagyok az ostoba és megbízhatatlan? Nem beszélve arról, hogy alkoholistának is neveztél!

-Tűnj el a szemem elől!

-El is fogok! Mert felmondok! – Elena teljesen kifordult önmagából, csak a legutolsó szó hallatán tért vissza. Felmondott? Nem tudta mit tett, mit mondott, mit nem. Csak érezte, ahogy a lábai kifele viszik a főnök irodájából és az íróasztala felé sietnek. Mintha egy szellem lenne és képtelen lenne irányítani saját testét. Fáradt volt. Leült a székére és a képernyőre nézett. Üresen világította be a kis zugot, ahol Elena ült. Fejét lehajtotta a kezeire, amelyek az íróasztalon összekulcsolva feküdtek és álomba szenderedett.

* * *

Kol átnyújtott egy tejeskávét Caroline-nak, aki a Mikaelson házban töltötte az éjszakát. Caroline boldogan mosolygott, hálásan ölelte meg Kol-t, aki visszabújt a takaró alá, a lány mellé. Régen látta már ilyen boldognak a barátnőjét és tudta, hogy sikeresen teljesítette a küldetését este.

-Olyan hálás vagyok ezért a csodálatos vacsoráért. – mondta Caroline. – És azért, hogy megtűrtétek a barátaimat is velem együtt. És persze a családomat!

-Nagyon szívesen. Apám csak örül,ha ilyen rendezvényeket szervezhet. Legalább leköti magát valamivel. – a szerelmes pár nevetett és Kol arcon puszilta a vámpírlányt.

-Olyan jól éreztem magam Elenával, mint a régi szép idők! – mesélte Caroline. – Sajnálom, hogy szó nélkül távozott, remélem minden rendben vele. Később megpróbálom felhívni.

Kol tudta, hogy miért távozott olyan gyorsan Elena, hiszen hallott mindent, amit Stefan-nel beszéltek. Azt is tudta, hogy mi történt Stefan és Elena között, úgyhogy tudta, hogy miért volt kellemetlen a helyzet. Azt azonban megígérte Elenának, hogy semmit sem szól a történtekről, még Caroline-nak sem, mert majd Elena dolga az, hogy eldöntse, meg akarja-e osztani a barátaival ezeket.

-Jól teszed. Örülök, hogy végre kibékültetek! – mosolyogva ölelte meg a lányt Kol.

* * *

-Elena! Elena, ébredj!

Elena kinyitotta a szemeit, de alíg bírta nyitva tartani őket. Homályos képeket látott, nem tudta, hogy hol van és mi történik, csak egy női hangot hallott, ahogy a nevét kiabálta. Nem volt ismerős hang számára, de meggyőződése volt, hogy aki szólítja őt, ismeri Elenát. Különben honnan tudná a nevét?

-Elena! – Elena érezte, ahogy megrázzák a vállát és a haját elsimítsák az arcán a szeméből. Valaki ébreszteni próbálta, de ki ez és hogy került a házába? Ki engedte be?

-A rohadt életbe! – nem is otthon volt! Hát persze, hogy nem otthon volt. Hogyan is lehetett volna otthon a puha ágyikóban, a meleg takaró alatt? Elena felkapta a fejét, beleütve a fölé hajló lány állába. – Nagyon sajnálom! Sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom!

-Hagyd csak! – intett a lány, kicsit megsúrolva állán a bőrt. Most, hogy kissé kitisztúlt a kép, Elena látta, hogy Rachel, a mellette levő íróasztal gazdája volt az, aki ébresztgette.

-Mi történt? – kérdezte Elena, rápillantva a képernyőn levő digitális órára. – A francba!

Fél 11 volt. Hogy aludhatott el a munkahelyén? Hogy engedhette meg magának, hogy ilyesmi történjen? Rachel nem tudott volna hamarabb szólni neki, hogy elszúnyokált? Ezért még hatalmas bajba fog kerülni. Gyorsan megnyitotta az e-mail fiókot, hogy letöltse a mai cikkeket, de meglepődve látta, hogy üresen állt, a tegnapi cikkeken kívül nem kapott semmit. Kérdően fordult Rachel irányába, aki újra nekilátott a gépelésnek.

-Ma nem kaptunk cikkeket?

-De igen, mindenki megkapta őket a szokásos időben. – érkezett a válasz úgy, hogy Rachel fel sem nézett a papírok közül. Elena visszafordult a saját gépéhez.

-Én nem kaptam semmit.

-Mert ki vagy rúgva. Te tényleg nem emlkészel semmire? – Rachel abbahagyta a gépelést és odafordult Elenához. Ki van rúgva? Összevonta a szemöldökét és megpróbált visszaemlékezni mindenre ami történt a mai nap. Emlékezett, hogy bement Julian irodájába, majd ott veszekedni kezdett a főnökével... És végül felmondott! Igen, igaza volt a lánynak. Már nem dolgozott itt, ezért nem is kapott ma cikkeket.

Nem mondhat fel. Nem veszítheti el ez az állást. Ebből kell fizetnie a rengeteg házadót, számlákat és próbál félretenni egy autóra is.

-Mekkora ostoba vagy, Elena! – mondta ki hangosan amit gondolt. Ez nem lehet. Ha kell, térden állva könyörög Julian előtt, ha kell bármit megtesz, csak visszavegye őt a főnök.

-Mr. Parker üzeni, hogy menj be az irodájába. – mondta Rachel, mint akinek hirtelen jutott eszébe az elmaradt apró kis részlet a beszélgetésből. Elena szeme nagyra nőtt – már amennyire meg tudott nőni ebben az állapotban, hiszen olyan fáradt volt, hogy szinte alíg bírt ébren maradni.

Körbenézett a hatalmas irodában. Látta, hogy egyesek gyanusan figyelnek rá és várják a következő lépést. Mindenki hallotta őket veszekedni, Elenát felmondani, majd zombiként kisétálni a főnöktől. Most pedig azt nézték, ahogy Elena feláll a székéről és gondosan elrendezi szoknyáját és ingét. Hallott suttogó hangokat a háta mögül, ahogy lassan az iroda felé közeledett: „most jön a második felvonás, figyeld csak", „szerinted tényleg kirúgják?", „nem értem mi ez a nagy kívételezés ezzel a fruskával". Kívételezés? – akadt meg ez a szó Elena fejében, hiszen egyáltalán nem érezte úgy, hogy kívételeznek vele. Sőt, inkább azt érezte, hogy ő a nevetség középpontja az irodában és Julian azon van, hogy az egész életét megkeserítse. Most azonban minden női báját be kell vetnie ahhoz, hogy Julian-től bocsánatot kérjen és visszaszerezze állását. Amikor megérkezett az üvegajtó elé, benézett rajta.

Julian a hirtelen érkező árnyék miatt felnézett munkájából és összevonta a szemöldökét. Elena nem lépett be automatikusan, ahogy szokott, hanem kint várakozott arra, hogy Julian intsen és bemehessen végre.

-Hello. – köszönt csendesen az érkező lány és ahogy belépett, úgy meg is állt rögtön az ajtó előtt, egyetlen centiméterrel sem lépett közelebb az íróasztalhoz. Most nem mert egy kicsivel sem tovább lépni. Ahogy állt az üvegajtónak dőlve, érezte az égető tekinteteket az irodából, amik mind rászegeződtek és izgatottan várakoztak az események fejleményére.

-Mit akarsz?

A hideg, egyszavas választól Elenát kirázta a hideg. Valójában nagyon félt attól, hogy nem kap egy második esélyt és önmagában tudta, hogy nagyon kevés százalék van arra, hogy Julian megbocsásson neki és visszavegye.

-Sajnálom. – ez volt az egyetlen szó, ami egyelőre kijött Elena száján. A férfi azonban csak figyelte tovább a lányt és gondolkodott. Vár egy picit, hátha van még valami egyéb mondanivalója is Elenának.

-Én is sajnálom.

-Szeretném visszakapni az állásomat. – mondta halkan Elena.

-Hogy mit? – vonta össze szemöldökét a férfi. Felállt a székéről és most nem az asztalnak, hanem a szék támlájára támaszkodva állt Elenával szemben. A távolságtartás részéről is jelentős volt.

-Sajnálom, hogy felmondtam. És hogy kiabáltam. Kifordultam magamból, ez nem én vagyok. Nagyon sajnálom. – a lány nagyon nagyon halkan beszélt, a szobában néma csönd volt.

-Nem érdekel.

-Mi? Miért nem? – felháborodva nézett rá a főnökére Elena. Hogy lehet ennyire közömbös és undok ez a férfi? Miért nem lehet az a kedves férfi, aki felajánlotta, hogy hazaviszi, vagy aki elhívta a bálra? Az univerzum mind ilyen férfiakkal áldotta meg őt, akik tönkreteszik az életét és reménytelen esetek, akikkel semmit sem lehet kezdeni!

-Mondj egy okot, amiért visszavegyelek! – immár az asztalhoz sétált a férfi és elfoglalta szokásos pozicióját az asztal szélén. Elena szemügyre vette mozgását és most más volt. A férfi arca rezdíthetetlen volt, határozott és megtörhetetlen volt. Ekkor jött rá Elena, hogy bármit is mondana, úgysem venné vissza őt ha nem akarná.

-Nincs. – most Elena is előre lépett, egyenesen Julian cipőjének orráig, nagyon közel a férfihez, már határozottan ő is, mint ellensége. Meggyőződve állt a férfi előtt, ölbe tett karokkal. –De úgyis vissza fogsz venni, mert vissza akarsz! Mert szükséged van rám az irodában.

-Ó, igen? És miért is?

Elena egy pillanatra leblokkolt. Ott állt előtte Julian, akinek férfias hangja megcsiklandozta Elena fülét és a lány szemei a férfi arcára vándorolt. Azon belül az ajkait figyelte. Tökéletes rózsaszínű ajkai összeszorítódtak, akárcsak az Elenáé. Most harcban voltak, és Julian támadott, Elena pedig megpróbált védekezni. A lány érezte, hogy saját ajkai kiszáradtak és nyelvének hegyével végignyalta ajkait, hogy benedvesítse őket. Nagy hiba volt.

Szemei Julian ajkairól a szemére vándoroltak, mélyen a zöld szemekbe nézve. Azaz próbált volna mélyen szembenézni a férfivel, de megtőrt. Hihetetlen, legyőzhetetlen erejét elvesztette, ahogy látta a férfin, hogy elkapta őt az ajkait bámulva. Egy lépést tett hátra, védekezésképpen és megpróbálta arcáról elhessegetni a veszteséget, amit érzett, de nem volt túl könnyű. Julian Elena arcáról a lábaira tekintett, ahogy hátralépett a lány.

-Megijedtél? – kérdezte a férfi.

-Kellett volna?

-Kellene!

-Milyen munkahely az, ahol az alkalmazottaknak rettegnie kell a főnöktől? – kostólgatta a lány a férfit, de Julian tudta, hogy rossz emberrel kezdett ki Elena.

-Milyen munkahely az, ahol az alkalmazottak fél méternél kevesebb távolságot tartanak a főnöktől? – visszaütött a válasz, Elena pedig reflexszerűen újra hátralépett és immár mérges szemekkel nézte Julian vigyorgó arcát. Így áldogáltak és várakoztak – mindketten arra vártak, hogy a másik folytassa. Elenán volt a sor, de semmit sem tudott kitalálni. Csak a munkahelyét szerette volna visszakapni, de túlságosan átestek már a ló túlsó oldalára. Nem volt helyénvaló ez a viselkedés egy főnök és alkalmazott között. Főleg egy ilyen legalsó sorokba dolgozó alkalmazottal, mint amilyen Elena volt.

-Visszaveszel vagy sem? – tért a lényegre a lány.

-Biztos vissza szeretnél jönni? Ezután ennél csak rosszabb lesz a helyzet. – Julian felállt és kihúzta magát. Az előbbi két lépést újra bezárta közte és Elena között. Magasabb volt Elenánál egy fél fejjel. A lány megpróbált egy aprócska lépést tenni hátra, mert úgy érezte, túlzás ez a kapcsolat már, de Julian újra bezárta a keletkező rést közöttük. Arcuk 20 centiméterre volt egymástól és Julian nem engedett. – Eljátszodtad a bizalmam és a tiszteletem.

-Volt neked olyanod irántam? Mert egyáltalán nem láttam! – futott ki Elena száján meggondolatlanul a mondat. Aztan ajkai apró résre nyíltak, hogy elnézést kérjen, az pedig már ki sem jött a száján.

-Tiszteltelek és megbíztam benned. Ha eddig az ellenkezőjét érezted, képzeld el mi vár rád majd ezután.

-Hagyd abba a fenyegetést! – emelte meg a hangját Elena, majd rögtön meg is állította magát, míg újra késő nem lesz.

-Vidd a bögréd és tűnés! – mondta, majd megszakította a szemkontaktust és visszaült a helyére.

Elena mosolyogva nézett a reggel itt felejtett bögrére majd elvette és kisuhant az irodából. Mosolya letörlődött az arcáról, mikor meglátta az irigykedő arcokat az íróasztalok mögül. Újabb suttogások hallatszodtak a levegőben,amik alaptalanok és igazságtalanok voltak.

* * *

Stefan körbenézett a nappaliban. Mióta Damon elment, üres volt a hatalmas ház és nem csak Damon, hanem a vele járó kiabálás, a szórakozás, az italozás is eltűnt és őszintén bevallva, nagyon hiányoztak Stefan-nek. Vissza szerette volna kapni régi életét, azt, aminek Damon is részese volt. Nagyot sóhajtott. Hónapokig hívogatta a telefonján, de egyszerűen nem csengett ki. Most is kezében volt a telefonja, a képernyőt nézegette, de értelmetlennek tűnt. Miért nézné, hiszen semmire sem jut vele. Csak a vágy, hogy mindent visszafordítson, egyedül az késztette őt arra, hogy újra megnyomja a zöld kis hívógombot és a füléhez szorítsa a telefont. Várakozott. Hogy mire, azt ő sem tudta, de várt, néma csöndben. Mintha visszhangzottak volna a gondolatai a hatalmas szoba falai közt, úgy nézett előre, mintha egy kísértet lenne. Majd beleszólt a szokásos női hang a telefonba: „Az ön által tárcsázott szám most nem elérhető..." . Gondolhatta volna, hogy újra és újra az idegesítő nővel fog beszélni. Az elején, hónapokkal ezelőtt még üzenetet is hagyott, de úgy tűnt, hogy azok sem értek el Damon füléig.

Felállt a kanapéról és eltette a telefont. Miközben kitöltött egy pohár italt a kanapé melletti kis asztalra vándorolt a tekintete, ahol két gyönyörű boríték feküdt békésen. Rajta csinos fekete írás volt, mintha az 1800-as évekből érkezett volna. Felvette a borítékokat és megvizsgálta őket. Egyik Damon nevére szólt, a másikon pedig Stefan Salvatore neve volt karcsú betűkkel felrajzolva. A Mystic Falls-i városnapok ma kezdődtek el, a város központjában hatalmas vásár volt felállítva különböző finomságokkal és értékes ékszerekkel, hagyományos díszekkel, amikből bárki nyugodtan válogathatott volna. De a legfontosabb esemény napja még nem érkezett el. A város tele volt a borítékhoz hasonló gyönyörű barackszínű zászlókkal, táblákkal, ablakokra ragasztott papírokkal, hirdetésekkel, amelyekre mind ugyanaz a fekete, csinos betű volt ráfestve: Mystic Falls-i városnapok, Évi jótékonysági bál – július 10., este 18:00. Két nap volt hátra a híres bálig, amire minden előkellő és fontos személyiség hivatalos volt, beleértve az alapítócsaládok leszármazottjait is. Tehát Elena is ott lesz.

Eszébe jutott a legutóbbi bál, amin részt vettek és nem végződött jól. Damon szerette a meglepetéseket és rendszerint kihasználta az ilyen alkalmakat ahhoz, hogy keresztbetegyen mindenkinek és tönkretegye a bulit. Stefan azon gondolkodott, idén más lesz-e vagy hasonló. Részt fog-e venni Damon a bálon vagy nem jönnek vissza Enzoval? Talán ha elrejti a meghívót és nem jut Damon keze alá, soha nem tudják meg Enzoval azt, hogy egy jótékonysági bálra hivatalosak és nem jönnek vissza.

De miket gondolt? Hiszen azt szerette volna, hogy visszakapja a bátyját. Mégis azt kívánta, hogy ne jöjjön most vissza Damon? A félelem eluralkodott rajta és érezte, ahogy valami szorítsa a nyakát. Nyelni sem tudott, annyira erősen fájt, majd a fájdalom ráterjedt a mellkasára és tovább szorongatta Stefan egész testét. A félelem amit érzett a lelkiismerete volt – hiszen Damon rábízott mindent, amit ő kellene elvégezzen, ha itt lenne: vigyáznia kellett volna Elenára, a házra, a barátaikra mind, de nem tette meg. Ehelyett cserben hagyta saját bátyját, aki mindig mindent megtett volna azért, hogy visszakapja őt. Milyen ember az, aki ezt teszi a saját testvérével?

* * *

Amikor elérkezett a 6 óra, Elena felállt a székről és összeszedte a lapokat az íróasztalon. Miután mindent bepakolt a táskájába, kifele indult az irodából. Elővette a telefonját a táskájából és beütötte Caroline nevét, majd tárcsázott.

-Szia, Elena. – köszönt Caroline a telefonban. – Mi újság? Minden rendben?

-Szia. Igen, minden a legnagyobb rendben. Ma nincs sok munkám, mit szólnál ha elmennénk bevásárolni a jótékonysági bálra. Rámférne egy kis kikapcsolódás.

-Problémák voltak a munkahelyen?

-Ha találkozunk, elmesélek mindent. – rázta a fejét Elena, majd körbenézett egy taxi után. – Gyere át hozzám és utána indulhatunk is, siess, mert én már készen vagyok.

-Rendben, indulok én is. Szia. – azzal betette Elena a táskájába a telefont és felszabadította a kezeit.

Néhány perc múlva intett egy taxisnak, aki oda is fordult és 15 perc alatt hazafuvarozta Elenát. Gyorsan besietett a lakásba, ledobálta a kezében levő kis aktatáskát és iratokat, majd cipőjétől is megszabadult. Nem volt ideje átöltözni, ezért egy fekete, lapos talpú cipőt vett magára, hogy találjon szokásos sötétkék szoknyájához és zakójához.

Leült a konyhapulthoz és elővett egy kis maradék pizzát a tegnapról. Úgy ahogy volt, hidegen, nekilátott, miközben várakozott Caroline után és a kis barack színű borítékot figyelte. Damon is kaphatott egyet belőlük, hiszen alapítócsalád tagja volt, de Elena nem hitte, hogy ez lesz az az alkalom, amikor Damon és Enzo úgy döntenek, hogy visszatérnek. A tegnapra gondolva eszébe jutott, hogy Stefan elmondta neki, hogy Enzo megtudott mindent a kettejük ügyéről és azon gondolkodott, honnan is tudhatta meg, vagy egyáltalán kitől? Enzo mindig mindent tudott mindenkiről, de soha senki nem tudta, kik a forrásai ezeknek az értékes információknak. Talán most, hogy mindent megtudtak és a dolgok kiderültek, talán tényleg visszajönnek Damon-nel és gyötörni fogják Elena és Stefan életét, amig bele nem őrülnek?

Elena nem tudott megszökni a bálról – Julian érthetően elmondta, hogy számit arra a cikkre Elenától a jótékonysági bálról, de a biztonság kedvéért jó lett volna, ha Julian elkíséri őt. Talán ha másokkal veszi magát körbe, Damon nem bántja, nem csinál jelenetet és nem lesz probléma egyelőre a találkozással. Bár ahogy Damon-t ismerte Elena, tudta, hogy semmi sem állítja meg őt, ha Elenáról van szó.

A gondolatait a kopogtatás zavarta meg, mire gyorsan az ajtóhoz sietett és kinyitotta.

-Enzo?!

-Teljes épségben és egészégben, drága Elena!

* * *

Kol és Caroline kisietett az ajtón. Kol-nak munkája volt a városban ezért felajánlotta, hogy elviszi Caroline-t Elenához, majd őket együtt a bevásárló központokig, hogy időt töltsenek együtt. Végre boldogan nézett a barátnőjére, aki úgy tűnt, visszakapta régi énjét. Mosolygott egész nap, jó kedvű volt és vidáman jelentette be, hogy vásárolni megy Elenával egész délután. Az egyetlen probléma az volt, hogy a nyár elteltével vissza kellett utaznia az egyetemre, ahova Elena nem mehetett. Amig azonban eljön ez az idő, addig mindenképpen azon fog dolgozni, hogy Caroline és Elena a lehető legtöbb időt töltsék együtt.

-Örülök, hogy kimozdultok Elenával a városba. Jó lesz, meglátod. – mondta Kol, miközben elindította az autót és kitolatott a parkolóból.

-Tudom, nagyon jó lesz. Végre egy kis csajos idő. – nevetett Caroline. – Nem akarlak megsérteni, de már nagyon unalmas ez a család, hiszen csak férfiakból áll. Hol is van Rebekah?

-Valahol Franciaországban nyaral. Elijah beszél vele, engem utál, mint mindenki más. – mosolyogva válaszolt a vámpír.

-Ez nem igaz! Klaus-t utálja Rebekah és miatta nem jön vissza ide. Bár nem hinném azt sem, hogy nagyon örülne nekem, mint a te barátnőd. – lecsüggedt Caroline mosolya az arcáról.

-Téged nem lehet nem szeretni. Ha meg Rebekah-nak van valami ellenvetése a kapcsolatunk iránt, azt megtarthatja magának. Attól én nem szakítok veled.

-Kedves tőled. – nevetett Caroline, majd megpróbálta más irányba terelni a témát. – Mi a helyzet Stefan-nel? Mi történt vele, míg nem voltam itthon?

Kol gondolkodni kezdett. Mit mondhatna Stefan-ról? Semmit sem tudott róla azon kívül, hogy Elenával eléggé összemelegedtek a nyár elején. Igazából most azt sem tudta, hányadán állnak Elenával. Mással nem is tartotta a kapcsolatot Stefan. Talán még Alaric volt az, akivel néha beszélt.

-Semmi. Próbáltak Damon után nyomozni, de nem sikerült. Nem találták meg, ezer üzenetet hagytak és mindegyik nyom után üres falba ütköztek. Szinte lehetetlen feltérképezni az utánuk vezető utat.

-Milyen deja-vu érzés. Tisztán emlékszem, mikor Stefan után kutattunk, amikor Klaus elvitte magával. – mesélte a vámpírlány a barátjának. – Csak akkor úgy végződött a játszma, hogy Damon Elenával kötött ki.

Ha Caroline tudta volna, mennyire hasonló eset történt most is és valójában mennyire ugyanaz az egész történet, akkor hatalmasat nézett volna. De nem mondhatta el neki Kol, hiszen megígérte Elenának, hogy nála biztonságban van a titkuk. Bármi is történjen, úgy lenne a legigazságosabb, ha Elena és Stefan mondanák el Damon-nek, hogy mi történt köztük.

* * *

Elena szemben találta magát azzal a férfival, aki elvette tőle élete szerelmét. Előtte állt, ép testben s lélekben Enzo, akit legszívesebben megfojtott volna. Hatalmas pofot csapott volna az arcára, ha nem szikrázott volna Enzo két sötét szeme, miközben a lányt figyelte. Enzo képes lett volna bármire és Elena tudta, hogy veszélyben van. Remélte, hogy Caroline minél hamarabb ideér és a segítség megérkezik, különben rossz vége lesz ennek a játéknak.

-Hol van Damon? – ez volt az első és legfontosabb kérdése a lánynak a vámpír fele.

-Ne aggódj, nincs itt. – mondta Enzo és belépett az ajtón. Elena azt érezte, hogy egy súly leesik a válláról és megszabadul attól a szorongató érzéstől, amit érzett, mikor meglátta a vámpírt. De miért érzett így? Azt akarta, hogy visszakapja Damon-t, mégis jól esett neki, hogy most nem látta itt, Enzo-val együtt.

-Hol van? – kérdezősködött tovább Elena.

-Elhiszed ha azt mondom, hogy nem tudom?

-Nem!

-Gondoltam. – ezzel pontott tett a beszélgetés végére Enzo és körbenézett a nappaliban. Elena becsukta az ajtót, miután néhány másodpercig nyitva hagyta, hogy Enzo hátha meggondolja magát és távozik, de minél inkább bennebb került, annál inkább csökkent az esély, hogy távozzon. Végül a férfi leült a nappaliban levő kanapéra és széttárt karjait a kanapé hátára tette. – Gyönyörű ház.

-Köszönöm. – mondta undokan Elena, majd leült egy székre a konyhapultnál, minél távolabb a vámpírtól. – Most pedig mondd el, hogy mit keresel itt.

-Jöttem látogatóba.

-Persze, mert annyira erős kapcsolat van köztünk, igazi barátság, ami miatt látogatóba kellett jönnöd.

-Ez a saját házad? – mintha meg sem hallotta volna az előző kérdéseket, úgy kérdezett tovább Enzo. Szemeit egyik tárgyról a másikra vitte, nézelődött bátran, mintha meg akarná venni ezt a házat.

-Igen, de nem eladó, ha ez lesz a következő kérdésed. – vágta rá Elena és elnevette magát. Valamit akart itt Enzo és nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi volna az. Most már szívesebben ült volna Damon-nel szemben, és vallott volna be minden bűnt, mint egy idegesítő Enzo mellett.

-Pedig szívesen ide költöznék melléd. – vigyorgott gonoszan a vámpír és Elena felvonta a szemöldökét. Undorítónak találta az ilyen fajta vicceket és ölbe tette kezeit, úgy figyelt tovább a vendégre. Lassacskán számolta a perceket, míg Caroline ideér. – Hogy van Stefan?

Elena tudta, hogy mire megy ki a játék. Tudta, hogy Enzo mindent tud róluk és remélte, hogy nem beszélt még semmit Damon-nel erről. Szívesebben vallotta volna be ő Damon-nek, hogy mit tett és megkapja a méltő bűntetést, amit érdemel, minthogy egy ezer idegentől tudja meg és szenvedjen egyedül. Elena azt remélte, hogy ezek után is legalább barátként tartani fogja Damon-nel a kapcsolatot. De mikre is gondolt, hiszen Damon itt sem volt, haza sem jött és se híre, se hamva nem volt e kerek földön.

-Miért nem kérded meg tőle? – vágott vissza Elena. Azt vette észre, hogy kissé Julian hangsúlyát utánozhatta, hiszen pont úgy hangzott ez a mondat, mintha a főnökje szájából érkezett volna.

-Kérdeztem. És úgy hallottam nagyon jól megy dolga.

-Tudom, hogy mire akarsz kilyukadni. Tudom, hogy tudsz rólam és Stefan-ról. – mondta a lány minden erejét összeszedve. Erősnek kellett tűnnie, bátornak és magabiztosnak. –Mielőtt megpróbálnál bármivel is fenyegetni, tudd, hogy nem érdekel, nem félek és szívesen elmondok mindent Damon-nek személyesen.

-És mi van akkor, ha már tudja?

Elena nagyot nyelt. Nem engedhette, hogy Enzo így behálozza. Vissza kellett volna vágnia, de nem tudta, mit is mondhatna. Mi van, ha Damon tényleg tudja már, hogy Elena lefeküdt az öccsével? Talán igazat beszél Enzo és tényleg nem tudja merre van Damon. Talán elmondta a történteket Enzo neki és úgy döntött, soha többé nem jön vissza. Talán örökre elvesztették és senki sem tud semmit sem róla.

-Akkor majd megbeszélem vele a történteket személyesen. – mondta bátran Elena és felállt a helyéről.

-Rendben. Akkor találkozunk a jótékonysági bálon.

Elena tágra nyílt szemekkel állt az immár hasonlóan felállt vámpírral szemben. Enzo megigazította a kabátját és elindult a kijárat fele.

-Nem leszek ott. – próbálta menteni a dolgokat Elena, de nem sikerült. Látta Enzo szemében az elrettenthetetlent. Most már valóban összeszorúlt a torka és nyelni sem volt képes. Az arca előtt látta a vámpírt, Damon-t, hatalmas jégszínű szemekkel, ahogy fogait összeszorítva hallgatja végig a történteket Elena és Stefan között. A lány beleharapott az ajkaiba. Képtelen volt odaállni Damon elé és mindent bevallani. Szüksége volt ebben Stefan segítségére. Elszállt minden bátorsága, ahogy megvalósultak a fejében élő rémálmok jelenetei.

-Ó, dehogyis nem! – mosolygott egyet Enzo, ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót és kilépett.

* * *

Caroline kiszállt az autóból és elbúcsúzott Kol-tól. Miután elhajtott a vámpír az autóval, Caroline bekopogott az ajtón. Elena gyorsan kinyitotta és behívta a lányt. A vámpírlány látta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Elena túlságosan izgatott volt és nem volt a legjobb formában.

-Mi történt? – kérdezte is, amint meglátta Elenát.

-Enzo itt járt. – mondta nagy lélegzetvétel után Elena.

-Mi? Mit akart? Hol van Damon? Találkoztál vele?

Kérdések özönlöttek Elena fele, de csak Damon nevét tudta kiszűrni belőle a lány. Minden, az egész világa Damon körül forgott. Két nap sem volt hátra és látni fogja újra Damont? Vajon igazat beszélt Enzo, amikor azt mondta, hogy ő és Damon jelen lesznek a jótékonysági bálon?

-Jönnek a bálra. Legalábbis azt mondta. – bökte ki a néhány szót Elena, miközben egyetlen pontba bámult és gondolkodott.

-Damon jön a bálra? – kérdezte Caroline, mert szinte semmit sem értett abból, amit Elena kibökött.

-Igen. Azt hiszem.

-Hiszen ez jó hír! – pattant fel örömében a vámpírlány és megölelte Elenát. Ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy Caroline semmiről sem tud. Elena nem azért volt ennyire megszeppenve és leragadva annál az egyetlen névnél, ami megváltoztatta az életét, amiért Caroline hitte. Teljesen más ok miatt rémült meg az újratalálkozás miatt, ami szörnyű volt és szégyenre méltó.

Elena bólintott és megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Úgy döntött, hogy elmegy a bevásárlóközpontba a barántőjével és megpróbálja elfogadni a tényt, hogy két nap múlva valaki nagyon rosszul fog járni. Két nap múlva valakinek tönkremegy az élete, ha nem mindenkinek a barátai közül, hiszen soha nem lehetett tudni, mire kell számítani Damon részéről. Elena felvette a táskáját és kiléptek a házból a barátnőjével. Hallotta, amint Caroline arról beszél, hogy Kol sürgősen el kellett utazzon ma este és csak holnap érkezik vissza, de nem tudott figyelni semmire, ami elhagyta a vámpírlány száját.

Hamarosan megérkeztek a bevásárlóközpontba és nekiláttak a ruhák keresgélésére. Elena csak bambult és nézegetett előre, a semmibe, próbálta nézni a ruhákat, de nem látott semmit rajtuk.

-Gyerünk, 'Lena, keress valami csinit, ha Damon ott lesz, tetszedjen neki! – mosolyogva bökte meg Caroline a barántőjét, hogy rávegye a ruhák próbálgatására őt is. A vámpírlány már háromnál több ruhát próbált fel, de még nagyon sok volt hátra.

Most már azt kívánta Elena, hogy bárcsak ne kelljen Damon-t látnia, ruhától, báltól függetlenül. Bárcsak ne kellene ruhát vásárolnia és elmennie arra az átkozott bálra. Ahogy sétáltak a standok között, Elena keresgélte a ruhákat. Szebbnél szebb ruhák voltak, de nem tudott választani. Nem is akart. Legszívesebben egy zsákba ment volna, amiben senki sem ismeri majd fel. De sajnos ez Damon-nek nem volt akadály már. Bárhol bármikor megtalálta volna őt, mindegy miben van, mindegy kivel vagy hol, Damon elől nem volt menekvés.

Végül talált egy ruhát, ami megragadta a figyelmét. Kiemelte a sorokból, földig ért, nagoyn hosszú volt. Ezzel bizonyára hatalmas sarkú cipőt kell húznia, hiszen Elena nem volt híres a magasságáról. A ruha gyönyörű volt, de kissé túl sok volt Elena számára.

-Elég jó ízlésed van. – jegyezte meg valaki a háta mögül. Elena megtorpant a férfi hang hallatán és lehunyta egy másodpercre a szemét, hogy összeszedje az erejét. Mikor felnyította újra őket, odafordult a férfihez.

-Mit keres itt? – szólt a főnökéhez, aki a falnak dőlve, ölbe tett kezekkel bámulta a csodaszép ruhát. Mintha semmi sem változott volna, mintha most is a munkában lenne, ugyanabban a pozicióban, ugyanazzal a hangsúllyal beszélt vele Julian Parker.

-Gondolom nem vetted észre, hogy ez egy üzlet, ahol férfiaknak is árulnak öltönyöket és cipőket.

-Nem, tényleg nem vettem észre még. – nevetett Elena. Körülnézve most már látta, hogy hatalmas üzlet volt és épp egy öltönyös stand mellett álltak, valószínűleg onnan találta meg Julian őt.

-Ez a ruha nagyon szép. – jegyezte meg Julian, majd elvette Elenától és odatartotta elé, hogy a lány jobban megfigyelhesse. Így Julian kezében sokkal szebbnek tűnt a ruha, mint eddig Elena kezében. Tökéletes volt: felül, csípőig ezüstözött , fényes rész volt, végig a vállán, vastag pánttal, majd a csipőnél egy erősebb barack színű vastag szalag, hátul masnivá kötve, majd végig a földig gyönyörű, fényes, barack színű tütüvel borítva az egész.

-Ez nekem túl sok. Túl fényes. – mondta Elena miközben fürkészte a ruhát. Látott már ennél virítóbbat is és valószínűleg Caroline bármelyik pillanatban megérkezik egy ennél sokkal kihívóbb ruhadarabbal. Ez mégsem ő volt.

-Én ebben szívesen látnálak magam mellett. – határozottan jegyezte meg a férfi, majd Elena arcát fürkészte, hogy mit fog válaszolni. A lány azonban nem mert ránézni a férfira. Túlságosan kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát ebben a pillanatban. Gondolkodnia kellett – megveszi-e ezt a ruhát a saját temetésére? Hiszen két nap múlva az következett, még akkor is, ha Julian mit sem sejtett az egészről. Elena ránézett az árcimkére, majd felnézett az üzlet nevére. Most már érthető volt, hogy miért nézelődött Julian ebben az üzletben – mert iszonyatosan drága volt itt minden.

-Ezt én nem engedhetem meg magamnak, sajnos. – mosolygott Elena, elvette a ruhát Julian kezéből és visszaakasztotta a fogasra.

-Nem gondolod, hogy nem illik ezt mondani a főnököd előtt? – nevetett a férfi, majd Elena is nevetni kezdett. Julian sok mindent nem tudott róla és azt sem, hogy ezt a mondatot nem azért mondta, hogy megsértse a főnökét.

-Van egy hatalmas házam, amit egyedül kell fenntartanom. – magyarázta Elena végül és Julian mosolya kisebb lett. –Igen, tudom, hogy nem illik panaszkodni.

-Teljesen megértem. – mondta kedvesen Julian. Hogyan értené meg? Hiszen soha nem hiányzott semmi az életéből. Hatalmas háza volt és rengeteg pénze annak fenntartására, Elenával ellentétben.

-Persze. – mosolygott Elena, Julian pedig úgy tűnt, kissé megsértődött az előző szóra. – Most mennem kell, a barátnőm már vár. Viszlát holnap!

-Viszlát. – mondta most már mosoly nélkül a férfi, végignézve a lányt ahogy eltűnik a sorok között a szeme elől.


End file.
